Betrayal and Recovery
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: FLESHED OUT. SCENES ADDED. Padme does not die in childbirth, but with ObiWan's blessing takes her kids to Naboo. The story of Padme, Luke, Leia, and the rest of the Naberrie family as they recover from the blow the Empire has dealt them. GOES THROUGH OT.
1. The finale

AN-I am manually re-inserting the itallices, they make the story much better. It took forever but is def. worth it. Itallices, which didn't show up in previous drafts, indicate thoughts.

I was rather disappointed by the initial response to the story. I fleshed it out more added scenes. See what you think. Hope you enjoy!

The betrayal refers to Anakin's betrayal and recovery-both Padme's and then… you will see.

This will not be a 'everything is happy' fic. It was more like that originally, but I said that would be boring to read.

I also do not stick to the OT exactly, again, I was going to but then said, why would you read a fic like that. Basically, my changes can go with OT.

Disclaimer-I own nothing. In fact, some of the dialogue and scenes are borrowed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Think of your children Padme. Hold on for your children!" Obi-Wan said to the ailing Senator._

_Just at that moment, Luke and Leia cried, and that cry awakened Padme's spirit._

_The mother weakly leaned up and took her babies. Luke and Leia smiled at her. Bail, Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan found themselves spell-bound by the joyous scene. A family rebounding from the ultimate betrayal._

Betrayal and Recovery,

By PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will be safe here, Padme." Obi-Wan said, settling the 1-week old twins and their mother at Naboo, which now was a safe-haven for the family because of the fact that Vader killed three of Anakin's Jedi friends here. This act had left a force-mark that would disguise the kids' force signature. Plus, it was out in the middle of nowhere.

Obi-Wan admitted to himself, that another reason was that he was not sure that Padme would leave Naboo. She was angry enough that no one had informed her that the Empire was laying waste to the beautiful planet.

_"Milady, we were too afraid you would charge to Naboo." Bail had said, trying to tease her out of her anger-Padme had been in labor as the Imperial forces laid waste to Naboo, three weeks after Padme's 'funeral'._

"Now remember, milady, Master Yoda's orders…"

"I remember." Padme said, her tone telling Obi-Wan what she thought of Master Yoda's orders to disappear.

"Good day, Milady." Obi-Wan said, bowing.

"You will not stay?"

"No, milady. Master Yoda would like me to…he has a task for me. I shall come when it is complete or if you need me." Obi-Wan attempted a smile.

Padme looked after him, concerned. She knew he blamed himself for Anakin's fall.

Only a few weeks later Padme commed Bail on a secure line. "What is the progress on setting up a Rebellion?"

"Padme, Master Yoda's orders…"

"I don't care! My beloved republic has been taken over. I want it back. I will not sit still while the citizens of the Republic live in fear!" Padme realized that she did not sound like the orator she was noted for being but Luke in Leia in two years' time. "I am contacting you because I felt you cared for the Republic as much as I did."

Bail sighed. "I will contact the rest of the 2000 not in jail."

"I will contact Garm Bel Iblis."

"Mon Mothma?"

"Chandrilla? I am cautious… let's call the others first."

Padme knew there was something she needed to do. "We are going to go see your grandma, grandpa, Aunt, and cousins…" She told Luke and Leia, bundling them up and cooing at them.

"I hope you like them." She whispered to them, feeling nervous. It wasn't that she didn't know where to go. She knew her parents would never leave Naboo and her sister would never leave her parents.

She got to her family's palatial house late at night. She knocked on the side door. "Madam Padme!" the housekeeping droid said.

Padme put her hand on its mouth. "Who is here." She whispered.

"Your parents are in the sitting room with Mistress Sola."

Padme smiled. "Excellent."

The sitting room was the best place to give her parents a shock. "Ryoo and Pooja?"

"In bed, milady."

"Can't have everything." Padme thought, she had to come after dark to evade prying eyes.

"Some of the guards are getting restless." Padme heard Sola say as she came closer, reported.

"Let those guards go to the Coruscant house, restless guards do us no good." Jobal, Padme's father, said.

"We will have to lessen the guards on Padme's memorial then."

"Or get rid of it all together." Padme said, taking her cue.

Sola was the first to come out of her shock, playfully slapping her sister. "I knew you would pull something like this. Scaring me out of my wits."

"Mom." Padme said turning to her mother.

The elegant Ruwee had tears in her eyes, but stopped with her arms raised.

"What is that in your arms?" Jobal asked for Ruwee.

"Who." Padme said, smiling.

She lifted the cloth to reveal the slumbering Luke and Leia.

"Luke and Leia." Padme supplied.

Sola darted in and took her nephew, whom the motion awoke.

Ruwee picked up Leia, her action more graceful though no less loving and wondering.

Jobal hugged Padme. "Stars, Padme." His voice cracked.

"I was hoping to see Ryoo and Pooja." Padme said.

"Why won't you." Sola, Ruwee, and Jobal said. "In the morning."

Padme consented. "I don't understand why the Empire declared you dead." Sola said.

"It suits both our purposes." Padme turned earnest eyes on the others. "The Jedi orchestrated my fake death."

Jobal rose from his seat. Padme ducked her head, she knew Obi-Wan would not approve, but she had to.

"Luke and Leia's father is Anakin Skywalker."

Sola looked unsurprised. "Staff at the Lake House." Padme asked her sister.

Sola nodded.

"With the Jedi purges… the children would be in danger."

"But how does the Empire know?"

Padme took a deep breath. "Because their father is Anakin Skywalker… he joined the Empire."

Padme looked away with tears welling in her eyes. Luke and Leia cried in sympathy with their mother.

Ruwee handed Leia to Jobal and hugged Padme while Jobal and Sola comforted the kids.

_There Obi-Wan, I did as you would have wanted. I told a half-truth, protecting the fact that Anakin is now…. Is now…. Is now, Vader_.

The wailing babies woke Ryoo and Pooja who rushed downstairs. "Auntie Padme!" Ryoo asked, her pink nightgown fluttering around her.

Padme hugged her nieces tightly, Pooja's stuffed Ewok falling out her hand. "You have gotten so big!"

"Who are the babies, Mama?"

"Your cousins, Luke and Leia." Sola answered.

"Now, children, the fact that your Auntie Padme is alive must be a secret, do you understand me." Sola said, looking deeply into the eyes of both of her daughters.

"If you tell anyone, your cousins and I will be dead." Padme said, omitting the fact that likely the entire family would be dead.

Ruwee excused herself to get a room set up for her daughter and grandchildren.

"Put the children to bed," Ruwee said, gently, when she returned. "Then the adults shall talk."

"Can Luke and Leia sleep with us." Ryoo asked, sleepily.

Padme looked at Sola. "Sure." Sola said, "but let them sleep. Don't try and take them out of their cribs, understood?"

"Ryoo, you are older. You are in charge of getting me if something goes wrong."

Ryoo nodded solemnly.

"Pad, the children at least can easily stay with us. No one would doubt us taking in extra kids. We can say that they are orphans." Sola said, later that night. "Then you can hide as a maid or something. You did it before!"

"Sola, it has to do with the children's force signature."

She relented though, "they can spend much time here. They can be Darred's cousins, orphaned in the war. He is Tatooinian, people won't expect to know his relatives. They are shy, they stay away… anyways, this should not come up until the kids' are of age to go to school, and then we could say Naboo has better schooling."

The other adults relaxed. _I should discuss this with Obi-Wan._

"Mama, I am going to make a comm.. call, I will be right back." Padme said.

Then Padme reconsidered, there was no reason to worry Obi-Wan. She would just be careful.

Padme came back in the room and sat. "Boy, your children are cute though."

Padme smiled. "They are my pride and joy. Probably, my greatest accomplishment. My legacy."

"Padme Amidala Naberrie!"

Ruwee stopped Jobal from saying more. "Speaking of…things, I am organizing a rebellion to the Empire."  
"Padme, stay and heal. You can heal the galaxy later." Sola said.

"I will heal best when the galaxy is free again." Padme said.

Jobal stopped Ruwee and Sola from saying anything. "Let us just be pleased that she is back. Padme, your family is with you." He added, slightly uncharacteristically.

Sola looked like she would still argue. "I have a weird idea." She said, "I don't know if this would work, but what if we presented Luke and Leia as my children."

Padme looked at Sola's stomach. "I miscarried." Sola said, softly. She did not tell Padme that the doctor felt that the stress from Padme's 'death' had caused it.

"That would be perfect! Not many know that Sola miscarried." Ruwee said.

Padme shrugged, she had to discuss it with Obi-Wan. "Let me discuss it with… Anakin's former Jedi Master and come back."

"What will you do if Luke looks like Anakin?"

"Deal with it then, maybe concealors."

"While you are on that topic, you need to find another identity for yourself as well."

"I will work on that." Padme said, her mind already on what she would say to Obi-Wan. She respected him too much to leave him out of the loop, but this meant so much to her…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go for relatives lost or misplaced in the chaos." Obi-Wan advised when Padme broached the subject with him a few minutes into their conversation. "It would explain why you spend so much time at the house, and may justify you moving. Just retreat to the hideout I said at the slightest sense of an Imperial force-user."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Padme said, elated that he had not fought her on this.

"May the force be with you and the twins."

"With you as well."

Padme came in with a broad smile. "It's a plan?" Sola asked, Padme's smile answering the question for her.

Padme nodded.

"All right." Sola nodded.

"We are a reclusive family as it is, so a ruse will not have to be used a lot." Ruwee consoled the two.

"I need to find another identity."

"Darred's sister is dead." Sola said, "We had not had a chance to register her death. She lived on Bogo Yaven, but was visiting when she died… She has similar colorings."

"Her name?"

"Emine Kent."

"If the kids grew up around all of us, there is no reason they could not call two ladies Mama."

"Let's let the names grow naturally." Padme said, not wanting to borrow problems.

Padme tried to hide a yawn. "Stars, Padme. Get to bed, I know what schedules little ones keep." Ruwee said. "Keep sleeping tomorrow, by the way. Your family will take care of the rest."

Padme slept better than she had since she felt the change in Anakin. Maybe she imagined it, but she felt her happiness buoyed the twins.

The next morning she was awoken to, "Good morning, Auntie Emine. May we please play with Luke and Leia?"

"Ryoo and Pooja," Sola scolded. "Do not wake your Auntie Emine."

Padme nodded at Sola who took the twins, who had awoken.

Padme fell back asleep, waking only when she heard the twins cry for breakfast.

_At least their schedules are coordinated_. Padme thought wearily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning." Sola said, cheerily, as Padme came down to the kitchen.

Padme kissed her sister on the cheek, putting the twins in repulsor chairs.

"I heard you having the girls call me Auntie Emine."

"I wanted them to practice so they don't slip up."

"About that, dear, if this ruse is going to work, Sola needs to have a Blessing ceremony." Ruwee said, "we can say that because of your and Darred's death we waited this long, but… plus, I know you are anxious to save the galaxy and Auntie Emine should be there."

Padme nodded.

Padme was amazed at how quickly her mother and sister organized the Blessing ceremony. Jobal and Padme were generally relegated to child-care roles.

Two days later, Padme entered the ceremony, Sola having done her make-up and clothes to make her resemble the late Madam Kent. "Sola, dear, congratulations." Padme said, in a Yavenese accent.

"Thank you, dear Emine."

Padme let herself fade out the noise as others chatted. "That went well." Ruwee said, collapsing.

"Ryoo and Pooja, I am so proud of you!" Sola said.

"Are you proud of us, Auntie Padme?"

"Absolutely." Padme, who had taken off her disguise as Emine said.

"Remember, whenever Auntie Padme has the make-up on as before or anyone is in the house Padme is Auntie Emine." Sola reiterated.

Ryoo and Pooja nodded.

"Now, can I ask the two good girls to check on Luke and Leia?" Padme asked.

Once Ryoo and Pooja were in the nursery, Padme said. "I need to go tomorrow early."

"Where?"

"Dantooine." Padme said. "Don't worry, it will be only close friends."

Padme had invited Bail, Garm, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. Of those, all but Master Yoda were coming.

Padme omitted that they would probably go on a mission afterwards, why worry her family.

"When will you return from this… meeting." Jobal asked, his knowing smile telling Padme he suspected she would be doing more than just meeting with old friends.

"A week, two weeks latest." Padme said, "Lady Kent needed to procure an independent residence."

Sola, Ruwee and Jobal hugged her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On Dantooine_-The four looked at each other. "For the Force's sake." Padme said, impatiently. "I call this meeting of the Rebellion to order."

"A rebellion? I like it." Garm Bel-Iblis, of Corellia, said. "The Empire is trouncing on all of our rights. Let us show them what the people are made of."

"We need a better name." Bail said, ignoring Garm's bravado.

"Rebel Alliance?" Obi-Wan, who spoke over comm..said. "Demonstrate that unlike the Empire we favor unity and we are not humanist."

"All in favor of the name Rebel Alliance." Padme asked.

"Aye." All four said.

"Motion passes." Padme said. "Now, how does membership and procurement look?"

"Of the 2000, only 20 are left and willing." Bail said.

"We can get 3 Corellian freighters and I am working on Mon Calamari for their shipyards."

"Bothan spynetwork." Obi-Wan suggested.

"The Bothans will need a victory or two before they will join." Garm said, pragmatically.

"This needs to be the inner council of the rebellion." Padme said, two hours later as the group prepared to leave. "Obi-Wan and my involvement, especially, needs to be kept secret."

Garm and Bail nodded. "We need a public face of the rebellion."

Garm and Bail looked at each other. "Take it." Garm said, somewhat reluctantly. "Your role on Alderaan-"

"-makes it imperative his role is minimized." Obi-Wan finished. "Alderaan will be a nice place to hide dissidents."

"I am not right." Garm said, "You want a Senator."

"I still reiterate Mon Mothma of Chandrila."

"I agree with Padme, we need to wait a bit before we bring her in. Let's set up the infrastructure." Garm said.

Bail sighed and spread his hands in an, as you wish, gesture. "Let's get some weapons." Padme smiled, tightened the scarf covering her face, and the friends raided four Imperial arms depots.

"Good job." Padme said, once they finished hiding the arms aboard Bel Iblis's, who would lead the Alliances' military missions, freighters.

"Remember, until we are ready, low level attacks." Padme sternly instructed Bel Iblis. "Master Yoda is right, we need to make sure we have no large scale losses. Plus, as long as it is low level attacks Palpatine will humor us until we are ready for our large scale attack."

Garm sighed but nodded.

"It will be hard for him to keep to that." Bail said to Padme as he walked her to her ship, _Nabooan Pride._

"He will though… mostly." Padme said.

"How are you doing." Bail asked.

"You make sure to keep an eye on Senator Mon Mothma and others."

"Take care." Bail said, waving good-bye to Padme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Auntie Emine! Did you find a nice house?" Ryoo asked as she came with Sola and the twins' to receive Padme.

"Yes, thank you dear. It serves my purposes well." Padme leaned and kissed Ryoo's cheek in Bogo Yavenese style.

"I am glad." Pooja said.

"Come dear, let your Aunt rest. House hunting is tiresome." Sola said, steering Padme to the hovercar.

Padme tried not to look at the ruins of Naboo as they traveled, focusing instead on caressing Luke and Leia's head. "How were they?"

"Gems." Sola said. "Their feeding schedules are oddly coordinated."

"I think it is the Force. They really bonded while in my womb according to Obi-Wan."

"How was the trip?"

"Productive." Padme said.

This was how the years passed for the Naberrie family. Padme would disappear for a few days a month, the number increasing as the Rebellion became more successful. The children dealt with this remarkably well. Ryoo and Leia grew close, while Pooja and Luke grew close. Pooja and Luke both were active children, always wrestling, chasing each other, etc. Ryoo and Leia preferred to be quiet, and listen to Padme tell tales. This did not lessen, however, Luke and Leia's closeness. Luke and Leia were always eerily in tune with each other. Leia would fall down, but Luke would cry as if he was also in pain.

"Mama, mama!" a 5-year old Leia poked at Padme's side urgently.

"What is it, Leia?"

"Luke!" Leia said, her brown eyes wide and her hair uncharacteristically messy.

The last ounces of sleep left Padme. "What is wrong with Luke?"

"I dunno! I came to get you b'fore I checked on him."

"Is Pooja with him?" Padme said, pulling on a dressing gown and slipping on slippers quickly.

"Yes, but she's not hurt."

"Where is he?" Padme asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice though she knew Leia could sense it regardless of whether she expressed it or not.

Leia led Padme to the kids' playroom. "Luke!" Padme called, racing to where Luke had apparently taken a running leap off of the top of a play-platform.

Pooja's eyes were streaming as well. Leia tried to hug the three children all at once.

Sola, Ruwee, and Jobal raced in a few minutes later. Sola took Pooja, while Ruwee grabbed Leia. Jobal comforted Ryoo who had also come in. "Now what were you two doing in your playroom? All of you should be in bed!" Padme asked, sternly.

"I dreamt of something, Mama." Luke said. "It seemed like a really cool maneuver. It was a somersault in mid-air, then you leap onto a platform and leap back."

Padme's face tightened. "Are you trained to do anything like that." Padme asked.

"No." Luke said, shrinking. "But Mama, I managed the somersault, I just forgot there was no second platform and was trying to leap back."

"Precisely." Padme said, slightly nonsensically. "Now, no dangerous maneuvers unless Uncle Obi-Wan is here to supervise you."

"Can I still go flying tomorrow?" Luke asked.

Padme gave her son a stern look, though her lips were twitching. "How, pray, are you going to learn to fly with your leg broken?"

"I'll manage it!" Luke said. "A good pilot should be able to fly through anything."

Padme looked at those innocent eyes. _Oh may you stay so innocent forever_.

"No." Padme said. "As a punishment, Pooja and Luke have to wait on their flying lesson for a week."

Padme knew that was the worst punishment she could give the two, and for Leia and Ryoo-who were not as blameless in this as they may act: "Ryoo and Leia will, of course, still have their flying lesson."

"But because Leia got me when Luke got hurt, they can still get treats afterwards." Padme said.

"Good night kids." Sola whispered, after she and the others tucked the kids in.

"Oh those kids." Sola chuckled to Padme.

"We are going to have to keep things locked to keep incidents like this from recurring." Padme said.

"and even that will only work for a short time." Ruwee said. "Those kids are so precocious…"

Ruwee stopped there. Luke and Leia's force abilities were rarely mentioned in the house except to talk about security. Ruwee knew that Padme knew the day would come when the twins would have to face their father and the Emperor, but she was going to put the day off as long as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Skywalker family had a few close calls in terms of security, the closest was when Tarkin paid a visit to Naboo just under a year after Luke broke his leg. "Pad, hurry." Sola ran in, panting. "I heard an Imperial broadcast, Grand Moff Tarkin is just a few parsecs away!"

"Tarkin." Ruwee gasped. Tarkin was already establishing a reputation as one of the Empire's cruelest agents.

"Out the back." Jobal said, hurrying his younger daughter to a fast hover car.

"Dad, I know Naboo like the back of my hand, we will be fine." Padme reassured her dad before she clambered in the car.

"Get back safely with my grandkids."

Padme nodded and raced out. She made sure to fly under the radar. She stayed with the frightened Luke and Leia at the site Obi-Wan had set out. She snickered when she noticed that the place was tidied up and the toys updated for kids Luke and Leia's age. She certainly hadn't done it and knew no one in her family had told a droid about it, which meant her mother had tidied up herself.

Padme let the kids explore the hideout for awhile. "Be quiet, you two." She reluctantly admonished when Luke and Leia started a noisy game of chase.

While she was ecstatic that they were feeling happy enough to play, she knew that they had to stay hidden.

When no one had come for them in two days, 24 standard hours after Tarkin's visit was supposed to be over, Padme said, "Let's go home, kids."

Luke and Leia bounced up and down, and Padme chuckled at how quietly they did it.

"Remember, you can't tell Pooja or Ryoo even things that could help them identify where this hideout is." Padme said.

She and her parents had decided, the fewer people who knew about this hideout the better. Ryoo and Pooja were trustworthy children, but they were still children. One mention of a hideout would bring the Imperials out en masse.

Padme found her mother just outside their house. 'Thank the Force!" Ruwee said, hugging the family tightly.

"Wasn't Tarkin's visit so…uplifting." Padme said, in her guise as Emine Kent in case the Empire still had probe droids out.

"Darling Emine, I suppose it was. I actually got to see the Grand Moff in person, having gone to hear his speech. Children, did you have fun with Aunt Emine?"

"Yes, grandmamma."

"May we go to play with Ryoo and Pooja?" Luke asked, once they reached inside the house.

"If there lessons are over you may play. Otherwise do not distract them." Padme thought of something. "Stay inside and play!"

"I want to know who told." Padme said, slightly furiously after Luke and Leia had gone and she hugged Sola. "They had apparatus out to search for Jedi."

"I think we may want to dye Luke's hair a bit." Sola said, "He looks a lot like Anakin."

Padme nodded. "Luke, come here please."

Luke, who had not gone to play as his sister had, but instead had been eavesdropping at the door, came quickly.

As usual when Padme's sense exuded more drastic action all four of the kids came.

Padme colored Luke's hair a darker brown. "There." She said, satisfied. "Just enough different."

"Than what Mama." Leia asked.

"Too fool the Empire." Padme answered.

Luke and Leia hugged their mom.

"Don't I need my hair dyed?"

"No, honey.'

Leia pouted, as she did when Luke got something she did not. "Your hair is dark as it is." Padme explained. "You have Naberrie features."

"Why don't I." Luke asked.

"Because some people get their fathers' genes more." Padme did not want to get into this subject. She tried to distract them. "Guess whose Uncle Obi-Wan is coming for a certain birthday?"

All four kids broke out cheering, they loved Obi-Wan. Padme had tried to coax him to come more often. She did not feel his exile on Tatooine was fair or deserved. But, the most she could get Obi-Wan to do was come for Rebellion meetings, and that to was usually through hologram, and on the twins' birthday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are the kids." Padme fretted, as she came back with Obi-Wan for the twins' 9th birthday.

"They went out to play." Ruwee said. "They'll be back soon, your two will sense Obi-Wan and come running."

Obi-Wan bowed to Ruwee. "Stop that, young man. You have been here enough, take a seat."

"There are the kids." Sola said, looking out. She groaned. "What did they do." She asked, observing their sheepish faces.

Obi-Wan, who had reached out with his force sense slightly, snorted. The ladies looked at him. "What do you think Anakin's son did?"

Padme put her hand on her forehead, she was in for a headache. "Mama, before you get mad." Leia started.

Luke pushed Leia. "Don't listen to her, it was all my fault."

Leia glared at Luke, "No it wasn't!"

"Twas so"

Padme knew she was about to break out laughing so she said, "get on with it."

"Luke crashed grandpa's pod." Pooja filled in.

"We coaxed him to try and fly it, Auntie Padme." Ryoo said, shamefaced.

"I saved it, mostly." Luke protested.

_"I saved the pod, mostly."_

_"That you did. There is no doubt, the boy is good."_

Padme turned white and arose quickly. "Sorry." Luke said, fearing filling his face as he sensed his mother's growing anxiety. He decided to focus on his grandfather, "Grandpa, I'll fix it. I can, I was the one who fixed the hyperdrive on the Pride."

That made Padme's turn even whiter and she did not notice Leia hissing "I helped".

"Sit." Ruwee said, helping Padme into a repulsor chair.

"All kids to their rooms, now." Sola said, figuring she would take punishing.

The kids didn't protest, they were too busy guessing what they did.

Obi-Wan had brought a glass from the kitchen. "He is so much like his father." Padme said a few minutes later.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"After Obi-Wan leaves, the kids are restricted to no sweets or treats for a week and they have to fix the pod." Sola said, coming down.

"If Leia is to be a Senator," Obi-Wan said two days later, "she will come into contact with the Emperor. If she were a trained Jedi, he would notice that."

"Neither child will train as a Jedi." Padme said, she didn't want her children to undergo the pain.

"It is fate, Padme." Obi-Wan said. "If for no other reason than only a Jedi could defeat the Emperor and Vader."

"You do it then." Padme said, not caring that she knew it was not possible. Not caring that she herself had started them on this course by starting a Rebellion.

"Only a Jedi Skywalker could defeat the Emperor and Vader." Obi-Wan trained his eyes on Padme, he knew that she had not told her family that Anakin was Vader.

"He will not leave me." Padme said, "We have not come this far together-"

"Luke is masquerading as my son." Sola said trying to help her sister, "if he were to go somewhere, people would talk."

"His training will be spread out, because I cannot afford to be here for too long, else people will talk." Obi-Wan said.

"Why don't you take up residence at the Hideout." Padme suggested. "I will send Luke along for training as I can."

"Padme."

"I will send Luke for training at least weekly." Padme said, reluctantly.

Obi-Wan inclined his head, he knew the Force was strong with Luke and he would innately pick up the ways of the Jedi.

"You were already packed." Padme accused.

Obi-Wan laughed. "What kind of a Jedi would I be, if I could not predict what my friends were going to do." Obi-Wan grew sad.

"It wasn't your fault." For the first time, Padme meant it as she said it.

Perhaps it was her confidence that did it, but Obi-Wan's heart healed a bit.

"Leia and Ryoo." Padme called.

The two clambered downstairs. "Leia, are you sure you chose the path of public service?" Padme asked.

Leia nodded seriously. "Then from tomorrow you shall join Ryoo at public service classes."

The two backfived and frontfived each other and sat. "Pooja and Luke?"

Padme called them downstairs. "Luke, have you both picked the path of piloting?"

"Yes." He said, seriously

"From tomorrow, you will join Pooja at the junior camp for pilots. Luke, additionally you shall go train with Uncle Obi-Wan weekly."

Sola turned to the children. "His lessons must be kept secret, do you understand me?"

"Study hard, and do the Naberrie name proud." Jobal said. "In our line, we have 4 generals and 2 queens as well as successful businessbeings."

They did study hard, and as a result just a year later 14-year old Ryoo was appointed as Senator from Naboo. This disappointed the other three kids, as this meant that Ryoo would have to leave. It was Commander-in-training Pooja of the Nabooan defense force that said the most calming thing, "This means she can bring great presents from Cor-Imperial Center."

'That is right." Padme said, "Call it Coruscant, Pooja."

Padme hugged her niece tightly, not caring that she was crushing the deep burgundy dress Ruwee had bought Ryoo as a reward. "Call often."

"How could I not." Ryoo said.

Sola came in just then, carrying a package. "This is from your Auntie Padme and me together." She smiled at Padme. "We decided I should be the one to give it to you, but I want all four of you to see me do it."

"There is also a reason there is no recording device on." Ruwee said. "This is a moment without pretense, without anything but us."

"This is a moment of the Naberries." Jobal said, completing the ritual phrase the two would say three times more.

Sola opened the package with trembling hands. "This is a brooch, with the crest of the Naberrie on it. You are entering the world now, love. But this brooch will remind you where you come from."

"This brooch will remind you of your values." Padme said. "Do with it what you will, but carry it with you."

"For we are with it." Sola said, her eyes tearing up.

"Did I ever tell you why your father insisted you mother keep her name?" Padme said, gathering Ryoo to her as she had done when Ryoo was younger.

"No, tell us." Leia said, cuddling up to Leia from the other side

"He said, our names are important. They represent our foundation, our background. He said, in giving up her name she would give up a part of who she was and he never wanted that." Padme said.

"Instead, I took his name as part of mine, but not as mine." Sola finished.

"Is that why though you have to be Emine publicly, you always want us to call you Aunt Padme when we are alone." Pooja asked.

Padme looked far away. "Yes, love. That is a good part of it." _And so I can never forget who I am_.

When Emine Kent, and the Naberrie family went to see Ryoo off, Padme was pleased to see her bearing the brooch in the center of her cloak, proudly. _She will go far!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after Ryoo left, Garm called Padme to Corellia. "He sounded worried." Padme told Sola. "I think he believes the Imperials are close to the base. For Garm to be worried…"

Pooja and Luke looked at each other, nervous. They knew Padme well enough to know that she was also getting nervous.

"We have to follow her." Luke whispered to Pooja. "We are good pilots, we can help!"

"You must go to them then." Sola said, her heart scared for her sister.

"Pooja and Luke will be angry… they have some time off now."

"I will make them understand. They want this rebellion to succeed as well. Go."

Padme smiled at her sister, a burden lifted. "I will be safe." She whispered.

Padme, as careful as she was, never noticed Luke's small ship, his grandfather's gift, tailing her.

"Pooja and Luke Naberrie." Padme said, as she started the security protocols and finally noticed the small ship tailing her.

"We can help." Luke said, for once his voice not apologetic at being caught.

"Ooh." Padme said, knowing he was right.

"Grandpa made sure this ship was armed well." Luke said. "Pooja is gunner, I am co-pilot."

"You, wait in the air. I will chat with Rebel Leaders." Padme said, as she was cleared by Garm himself to land at his landing zone.

"Welcome!" Garm said to her. "We can really use you."

"My son and niece followed me in." Padme said, her voice demonstrating her conflicting emotions.

Garm laughed, a deep belly laugh. "That is excellent! They are taking after you."

"What are we going to do?" Padme said, glaring at Garm for calling the fact that her son and niece disobeyed her and deliberately put themselves in harms way excellent. _They are too young, _she thought, conveniently forgetting they were older than she was when she fought the Trade Federation.

"You are disguising yourself, as usual, as Lady Azaadi. The kids can be themselves. I 'knew their Aunt' and can vouch for them. I wouldn't be surprised if the kids have been here multiple times."

"What do you mean by that?" Padme asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Eh. I have just heard the boys talk about an 'amazing pilot' and his protective sister who practice with them and will sometimes fly with them. The description matches Luke and Pooja rather closely."

"And you never told me."

Garm was saved by Luke clicking his comm.. slightly impatiently.

"Pilot, you are most welcome." Garm answered, and then quickly directed Luke to a main hangar.

Garm assigned Luke and Pooja to fly with Rogue Squadron. The interaction between Wedge and the kids confirmed for Garm and Padme, though they would never discuss it, that Luke and Pooja had flown with Rogue before.

During the heated battle, Wedge deferred to Pooja for some tactics calls and allowed Pooja to take some critical shots. "Nice one, Ace." Wedge commed. "What is your shooting at?"

"96, I have maimed 14 TIE fighters already." Pooja answered, smugly.

"Hey! Give my flying and maintenance skill some credit too." Luke said. "Without that, you'd be dead in the sky."

"Who was the one who almost miscalibrated the swivel gun." Pooja bickered back.

"TIE coming at you." Rogue 3 called, breaking up the argument.

"All right. Return to base." Garm called, three hours later.

"Good work, rebels." Garm addressed the group. "We inflicted more casualties than we took. We allowed a contingent to safely take most of our supplies to our new base. Lets all Rendezvous at Tatooine. Ace and Red one, get on home!"

Pooja and Luke nodded shortly at Garm, then Pooja winked at Wedge and they were gone.

Necessity also brought Leia into the rebellion earlier than Padme had planned. Padme needed someone with diplomatic credentials and experience dealing with temperamental species.

Leia had been Naboo's representative to the Gungans for awhile, and Padme knew that anyone who had done that could be the rebellions' representative to the Bothans.

"Leia, I need you to ask the Bothans to sell us some intell. Ask them to sell us all the information they have about Agent Purple."

"What is it."

"Don't know. I think it is a bioweapon, superweapon, something bad that the Emperor and his puppet are cooking up."

Leia was excited, she had wanted her mother to entrust her with a rebellion mission for sometime now. "Be careful, my Leia."

"Always." Leia said, slinging an overnight bag over her shoulder.

"If you get boarded, act haughty, but like a haughty kid." Padme advised.

"I will." Leia said, not wanting to blow the opportunity by rolling her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama, I am coming home for a weekend, will Auntie Emine be there." Ryoo asked three weeks after Leia returned safely from Bothawui, with the plans for Agent Purple tucked ingeniously inside a diplomatic treatise from Palpatine.

"She would love to hear tales from Imperial Center having never been there herself, so absolutely." Sola said, dodging Padme's slap to the back.

"What happened." Sola asked, as Pooja got in.

"Auntie Padme, do you know a Mon Mothma of Chandrilla."

"Yes." Padme said, "She was one of the 2000 and we are considering bringing her into the rebellion."

"Well, she approached me about forming one." Ryoo said.

Padme, Luke, Leia, and Pooja leaned forward with interest. "She said she knew my aunt, who was a great lover of freedom and liberty. She wondered if I would care to uphold that standard."

Everyone but Padme broke out laughing. They looked at her, "I am just thinking that maybe it is past time that she was brought into the Rebellion. Ryoo, think carefully, did it appear a trap?"

"No, not at all." Ryoo said.

"Sola, walk with me." Padme said two minutes later.

Sola, puzzled, walked with Padme. "I would like to make Ryoo a link between the inner council of the Rebellion and Mon Mothma's network."

Sola stopped, her burgundy robes swaying with the wind.

"I know what I ask. If you say no, I will not bring it up with Ryoo and the matter is closed." Padme said, wishing she never had to broach the subject with her sister.

Sola closed her eyes and opened them. "Ryoo took an oath as a Senator to represent Naboo. I will worry every moment, but I cannot stop her. This is her duty and right."

Padme hugged Sola. "I will protect her with everything I have."

"I know." Sola said, meaning it, but her heart was still scared.

"Ryoo, your aunt needs a word." Sola said, going in.

Ryoo agreed as Padme had known she would.

"Pack your bags, you are going to meet the inner council." Padme said, "Pack your Senatorial robes, and something all black and an all white outfit. Make sure you have a sash to cover your face."

Ryoo ran to obey.

"Sola, Ryoo and I will be back in three days." Padme said, three hours later.

"Mama, Auntie Sola, can I take Leia flying?" Luke asked.

"Be very careful, Luke." Sola said. "Ryoo, you especially. You know what you take on?"

"Yes, Mama." Ryoo said, scared but resolute.

Padme put a comforting hand on Ryoo's shoulder. "Welcome to the world of resistance."

"Wait here." Padme said, as they reached the hidden headquarters.

Padme briefed them all on the issue of Mon Mothma. "I told you she should have been brought in the loop earlier." Bail said.

"It worries me that she did not approach any of the rest of us." Garm said, "Well Bail or myself."

"She may be trying a powerplay, or have sincerely thought we would not be interested. Regardless, I feel it would be best to integrate her with us ASAP. If we integrate her quickly, we have the upper hand." Padme said, "We have an established network and can watch her."

"She needs to be an equal player as soon as we can trust her." Obi-Wan said, 'A powerplay, as well-intentioned as it may be, will ruin the rebellion."

"Agreed." Padme said.

"We will allow her to attend a meeting in six months. Until then, we relegate her to membership building." Garm said.

"No." Padme said, feeling queasy, this was why Garm was not a politician.

"The people she recruits will be loyal to her. We need her and them to be loyal to the organization." Bail explained to Garm, who was visibly surprised by Padme's vehement reaction.

"I am a Jedi, I am trained to sense betrayal and deceit. I will be watching her." Obi-Wan said.

"For now, though, let Ryoo interact with her." Padme said. "Ryoo will not tell her of the rebellion in formation until later. As of now, Mothma has not even openly asked her to join one."

"It would have been foolish for her to do so." Garm said. "She needs to feel her out, and Ryoo can claim she was just trying to feel her out."

"We never tell Mon, unless she asks MUCH later, that Ryoo told us about the overture. Ryoo can claim she was being cautious."

"Agreed. Now, let's bring Ryoo in?" Bail said.

Padme brought Ryoo in. "All of you know my niece, if only from Holos." The men chuckled and nodded greeting. "Ryoo, Bail Organa, viceroy of Alderaan, you know him. General Bel Iblis of Corellia, and you know Obi-Wan."

"I am pleased to make all of your acquaintance, especially in this setting." Ryoo said, bowing elegantly.

Ryoo took the seat Padme led her to.

"Ryoo, your task is self-explanatory. Lead Mon Mothma around for awhile, express interest but use your diplomatic prowess to be vague. We will be checking on her movements and examining her intentions. But, you are her contact. Your word will be the last word on bringing her in." Bail said.

Ryoo nodded. "Come see my aide, Suzaina, if you have problems. The code phrase for trouble is "please inform the viceroy, I need his Corellian memo."

"Where do you come up with this stuff." Padme murmured.

Ryoo performed her task admirably, and six months later Mon Mothma was integrated into the Rebel alliance structure. Mon Mothma became the public voice for the rebellion, where Ryoo walked a tight line in public. She showed signs of sympathy to the rebellion but stayed overtly loyal to the Empire. This strategy was devised so that Ryoo was courted and to keep the Imperials from watching her house. Ryoo and the others knew if Ryoo were to take an overtly pro-resistance stance than Pooja would likely be fired, Luke would never be hired, and Leia would have no political future.

Her siblings, as she thought of all of them, were important to her. They were her best friends; especially since in both the Senate and resistance everyone was remarkably older than her.

Two years later, something happened that strained the children's relationship-Leia Naberrie was elected queen of Naboo, which made Ryoo rather jealous.

"I am sorry." Leia said, to her elder cousin when they returned to the house after hearing the results. "I know you had wanted it."

Leia's apology calmed Ryoo. "I am glad one of us made it." Ryoo said, sincerely. "You had better re-appoint me as Senator though!"

"You got it." Leia said.

"Party for Leia and the re-appointed Senator, my room." Luke said coming in and interrupting the hug.

"Party for the Commander and Major." Leia added.

"Why don't we all celebrate." Pooja said.

Luke's Jedi lessons were haphazard as Obi-wan helped coordinate a resistance and Luke concentrated on his pilots training, therefore he was not yet a Knight. "You are almost a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan said so." Leia said, knowing what he was thinking.

The four went jovially to Luke's room and partied until Jobal scolded them and told them to go to bed.

Leia's job kept her rather busy, and in Theed much of the time. She also wanted to make sure she did not draw attention to her home by returning too often. Still, she saw everyone but her mother at least once every two weeks. They would come to see her, especially Pooja and Luke who would come to 'report to their superiors' in Theed. Leia rather missed her mother while she was in Theed, but she knew that she was fulfilling her responsibility to her people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rare weekend when Leia and Ryoo, especially, were home together. One such weekend, about two years into Leia's reign, Leia sensed something was amiss.

"Uh oh."

"What." Padme said, tensely.

"Luke's steaming."

Sola and Padme exchanged a panicked look. "Pooja and I quit." Luke said, slamming the door behind him.

"They wanted us to kill innocent Gungans!" Pooja said. "Dratted humanists."

Padme rose from her chair, ready to grab her blaster and go to the protection of the Gungans. "What did you do." Sola asked.

"Fired on any ship that tried to come close to the Gungans."

Padme and Sola couldn't blame them, but the Imperials would come. Padme and Sola exchanged a long look in which they displayed their sorrow and dismay.

"All right, Luke… you and Pooja need to get out of here."

"I am coming too." Leia said.

"No! The Queen of Naboo needs to stay with her people. You can help the resistance and people of the galaxy best as Queen of Naboo." Padme said, "You have two years left."

Leia's comm.. link buzzed, as if in emphasis. "I am needed in Theed."

"Go." Padme said.

Leia hugged her brother. "Wherever I am, wherever you go. I will find you." She whispered.

"That should be my line." Luke said.

Leia hugged Pooja. "Lucky you who got to make a public stance."

"I will give my report to the Queen's council." Ryoo said. "It will cover us and keep the ruse going. Pooja and Luke fled Leia and my ire."

Padme nodded and Leia said. "Hurry then, the meeting needs to start in fifteen."

"A queen is never late, everyone else is early" (AN-From Princess Diaries, I could not resist).

Luke and Pooja packed quickly. "Go quickly, my loves." Padme said, leading Luke and Pooja to the hidden pods.

Ruwee gave the two their favorite foods.

"Hide at Obi-Wan's until the dust clears. We will make it appear that you two left the planet earlier." Padme instructed.

Sola hugged them tightly. "You will be fine."

"We are proud of you." Jobal said. "So very proud."

"Yes, now go." Padme said.

They sped to Obi-Wan's; he was waiting outside for them. "Hurry, inside." He said.

"Why does everyone tell us to hurry."

Obi-Wan looked older than Luke and Pooja had ever seen him. Luke figured it out. "Because the Imperials are heading home."

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened and he leaned his head in. "How could you do this." Pooja said, incensed. "Why couldn't we go and put up a fight."

"Your mother, aunt, and grandparents understood-we must fight where we can. That was not a fight we could win! The Imperials reached your house three minutes after you left."

"How come you sensed their death and Leia and I did not."

"That is a lesson for another day." Obi-Wan knew it was not the time to tell Luke, because he had been focused on the thrill of flying and saving his and Pooja's life.

"What about Leia."

"I hope she and Ryoo reached Theed safely." Obi-Wan said.

"Otherwise known as, you don't know." Luke never remembered a time when he was this angry with Obi-Wan.

"Luke, your anger will destroy you."

"It is better than grief!"

"Obi-Wan is right. Honor our family's memory." Pooja said, her eyes wet with tears.

"Anger is of the darkside." Obi-Wan said, now.

Luke let go his anger, feeling ashamed.

_He is not Anakin. Anakin would not have let go of his anger._

A droid hunkered up the hideout. "Artoo!" Luke said.

"Help me, Obi-Wan. You are my only hope. They intercepted us right as we arrived. Ryoo is being held in the Imperial base and I am being taken elsewhere. Something must have happened to Luke, I could not and cannot reached him."

Luke reached out for Leia, ashamed he had not sensed her peril. He knew his anger was a reason as was his lack of focus earlier. "Put your shame aside and reach for her."

Obi-Wan then said, "No! Stop Luke!"

"Why."

"Reach for Ryoo first. With little power." Obi-Wan knew there was a good chance Vader was interrogating Leia. If so a force mind-link as powerful as the Skywalker twins'…

"She is just outside Theed." Luke said, a moment later. Living with Ryoo she had become like his sister.

"Excellent." Obi-Wan said.

"Leia is not on the planet." Luke said.

Obi-Wan nodded, unsurprised. He pulled out a starmap, "can you feel where she is."

Luke reached for Leia and Obi-Wan overlayed Luke's force strength with his signature. _Time is running out_, he felt. "She is circling Naboo?"

"All right, we must hurry. There is no time to stop at the house." Obi-Wan said.

The Force was urging him to get Luke off the planet quickly.

Obi-Wan went and hired a brash space pilot and his ship. _There is_ s_omething about the wookie with him._ Somehow Obi-wan sensed the Jedi owed the wookie, Chewbacca, a debt. Well, this is a good way to relieve us of the debt and this just… feels right. "Get the boy here and the two droids to Alderaan. No questions asked. Avoid Imperial entanglements. Do this, and you shall get paid 10,000 republic credits."

Solo looked over Luke. "I need an additional 10,000."

Obi-Wan gestured to Pooja to hand over 5000 credits.

"Luke, go." Obi-Wan ordered.

"What about Ryoo."

"Obi-Wan and I will do that."

"Luke, limit your force usage until you get out of the system." Obi-Wan decided to risk it _You will not be able to shield the boy forever_. _This is his destiny_. "Only use the Force if Vader is not around."

"Vader is the Dark Lord. But how will I know if he is there?"

"You will know."

"Jedi, huh." Solo said.

"Captain Solo, Luke shall meet you at your ship in 5 minutes." Obi-Wan was displeased to feel Luke get ruffled by the Brash captain.

"A Jedi is patient. A Jedi feels the force flow through him when he is calm. Anger, aggression, fear is the Dark side."

Luke nodded seriously. "Go now! Remember, trust in the force!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your majesty, I tire of asking the same questions again and again. I shall not do it." Vader said. "Tell me who is the secret leader of the Rebellion. Who are the members of the Inner council? Which of the Naberrie children?"

Leia lifted her chin and elegantly looked at the bars. "You will reveal it in time."

"Lord Vader." The Lieutenant nervously called.

"Speak."

"There was an…irregularity at the Naberrie house."

After hearing the Lieutenant's report Vader's eyes darkened with rage. "Prepare my shuttle!"

"Yes, my lord."

Vader flew quickly and blocked Anakin's rising emotions at seeing his in-law's house in flames.

"There are signs that an additional woman was living here. The neighbors claim it is Emine Kent, but our spies on Bogo Yaven, recently reported finding her body there."

"The secret leader of the Rebellion." Vader was elated. The missing link was found. "Now Her Majesty will not be able to lie. We have evidence. What of the bodies?"

"The disposal squads got rid of them, they were identified clearly first, my lord."

"And-"

"Sola, Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie. Their deaths should demoralize the Naboo into accepting our rule."

"Perhaps." Vader remarked.

Vader and the Imperials missed Padme, who was trapped in the secret cupboard where Jobal had stuffed her in a panic. "You have spent the last 17 years protecting your identity as dead, if people figure you are alive they may realize your children are not dead."

Padme wept for her family and cursed her husband for allowing it. I _should find a way out of here. I owe that to Sola, to watch over her children_.

But before Padme found a way out… "Burn the house." Vader said, he wanted no memory of this place, where Padme's sense was strong.

Vader himself ignited the house. Padme, trapped inside, smirked. "A fitting way to die. I am glad you lit the flame yourself, husband." She remarked. "My life is given to the galaxy. I fought for you, freedom, with every last breath."

Before Vader left, however, he felt something. "Obi-Wan." He growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke, inside the Falcon paused. "Turn the ship to that space station."

"It's too big to be a space station."

"Do it." Luke snapped, losing patience then calming himself. _Sorry Obi-Wan_.

"The old guy told me to get you to Alderaan, I want my ten thousand."

"I will pay you an additional five to detour."

"Five for a detour of less than a parsec.' Han huffed, "Chewie, this guy is crazy."

"My sister is being held captive aboard the ship." Luke said.

Luke used the force to end the debate, moving the ship towards the Death Star.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. We are caught in a Tractor Beam." Han said.

Luke leaned back, satisfied.

"Sith." Han cursed, seeing a boarding party about to board.

"Hide in the smuggling compartments."

"How did you know about those?" Han asked, stung.

"No smuggler would be insane enough to smuggle without them. Now go!" Luke ordered.

"I guess we will die here. Kid, this wasn't worth 5,000."

"We won't die here." Luke said. "Han, can you deactivate a tractor beam."

Luke _reached_ out slightly and felt Vader wasn't aboard.

"Can your gran churn butter."

Luke felt grief grip him. _Mourn later, save the remaining family now._

"Do that then. I will go to save my sister. Artoo, I will comm.. threepio, when I do you need to deactivate cell block doors, understand me?"

Everyone nodded. "Where do you want Chewie, fearless leader." Han asked sarcastically.

"He can stick with you." Luke said, seriously, his mind focused on the mission.

Luke walked unharmed through the Death Star's corridor, he used the force to make himself invisible. He was good at that, he and Leia had done it to sneak cookies until Obi-Wan had lectured him on the proper uses of the Force.

"Jedi Knight Skywalker here, to rescue you." Luke said, cockily.

"Shut it, and get me out of here." Leia said, testily.

"Oooh." Luke said, feeling relieved that she was all right enough to talk. The entire ride here he had felt her pain. That was one factor that caused him to ignore Obi-Wan.

"Where is Vader?" Leia said, worried, especially as she saw Luke use the force to try and get them out of there.

"Not here." Luke said, "that was a stroke of luck."

Both twins knew, however, it was not luck or even the Force, but Obi-Wan.

The alarm went off then. "For crying out loud." Luke said, getting frustrated, his plan had been working perfectly. _The question now is, what set off the alarm._

A soot-covered pirate and wookie answered that question. Luke rolled his eyes. "I told you to deactivate the tractor beam."

"Who died and made you general."

Leia rose to her brother's defense. "You… with bantha-breath and walking carpet. My brother's perfect plan was going to get us out of here easily, but you had to ruin it."

"Well, your worshipfulness,' Han said, taking in Leia's royal regalia, "if you two are so awesome, get us out of here."

Leia grabbed the blaster out of Han's hand and blasted the garbage vent. "In here."

Luke went without question, Han pushed Chewie in and then leapt in. "My what a wonderful smell you have discovered."

"It worked didn't it." Leia said.

"How do we get out of here."

"Luke." Leia asked, realizing he was right.

"Luke!" Leia said, seeing that something had grabbed Luke.

Luke came up a moment later, having used the Force to divert the being's attention.

Then a larger problem caught their attention, the walls were compacting. Luke finally roused Threepio and Artoo got them out of there.

"Great plan, your awesomeness."

"Hey, we got out of there." Luke said, rising to his sister's defense.

Luke regretted coming to his sister's defense a moment later as he realized it just spurred the two on. _I feel a headache coming on._ Luke sensed that this would turn into a relationship, which would cause him a lot of hardship. It was not that he would grudge her the relationship, but he knew his sister. She would not admit her feelings for the pirate until she absolutely had to.

Luke also realized that Leia didn't know about their mother's demise. _Later, it will just make the escape all that harder._

Leia picked up on his thought, though, and stopped. "She's dead."

Luke nodded sadly. Leia collapsed into her brother's arms and wept. "Come on, your worships." Han said, impatiently.

"He's right." Luke said, knowing grief would make Leia's response more biting.

"Auntie Sola, grandma, and grandpa?"  
Luke nodded sadly. "Ryoo and Pooja?"

"Pooja and Obi-Wan are going to rescue Ryoo." Luke said, as they ran and hid.

"Luke, make us invisible.' Leia whispered, as she and Luke hid.

Luke reached to do that, but then gasped. "Obi-Wan!"

"What." Leia said.

"Obi-Wan." Luke repeated.


	2. The actual finale

Rescuing Ryoo was child's play for Obi-Wan. The trick was keeping the impulsive Pooja in check.

The guards were of low caliber. Obi-wan guessed the other guards were at the Naberrie house.

They reached Ryoo in no time. "Took you guys long enough." She said, embracing Pooja and Obi-Wan.

"We need to get out of here." Ryoo said. "I managed to steal the plans for the Death Star."

Obi-Wan knew he should pretend not to know what is was or disguise the fact that Rebellion had been feverishly trying to find the plans. _Ryoo is a lot like Padme… can stumble upon great aids to the Rebellion._

"That is a critical piece of information." Obi-Wan paused. Vader on Naboo… _I never thought he would come here…this will make Luke's job easier._

There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Luke would have detoured to rescue Leia. I_ only didn't pay Han to take him there for Padme's sake. I can make this even easier for Luke… buy him time to get away._

"Ryoo, you know where the Pride is berthed and its information."

Ryoo nodded. "Pooja, you are the faster pilot. Ryoo and Pooja go. Go to Yavin."

"What about you, Obi-wan."

"Do not worry about me, go." Obi-Wan said, gently. _My time has come_.

"Old man." Vader wheezed. "It has been a long time. The last time we met I was the apprentice and you were the master. Now I am the Master."

"Only the Master of Evil Darth."

After 'defeating' Obi-Wan, Vader went to the Death Star where bad news awaited him. "The Queen, milord, she has escaped."

"Did you at least put a tracker on the ship?" He snapped.

"Yes, milord." Tarkin said, coming up.

"Well, then today will be a good day."

"Commander, fire at Naboo." Vader said. _The planet had served its purpose, Obi-Wan and Padme's memorieswill bedestroyed_. "There is no better way to get back at the Queen for escaping."

"So now to Alderaan?" Han asked, as they flew away.

Before Luke and Leia could answer, a green beam distracted their attention. "No." Leia said, horrified, but at the same time unable to take her eyes away.

Leia collapsed against Luke, who resolved to be strong for Leia.

"Yavin." Leia and Luke said in answer to Han's earlier question. "Alderaan is too densely populated."

"The only thing on Yavin is the rebel base."

Han was still in shock. "Fly, captain." Luke snapped. He knew the longer they were there, the more it would hurt Leia.

"I hope Ryoo, Pooja, and Obi-Wan got away." Leia said, once the shock of the force-backlash passed.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut. "Luke tell me."Leia said, her voice commanding.

"Obi-Wan is dead."

"Can this day get worse?" Leia asked, trembling.

Luke decided not to speculate that Ryoo and Pooja were alive. _In case they are not_…

"There is a ship at the edge of hyperspace. Likely, it waited seeing the carnage." Han said, his voice soft for the first time.

"_The Pride_!" Leia said, thankfully. "Solo, comm.. that ship.'

"Solo!" Leia said, when he did not.

"Luke, Leia, is that you?"

"Ryoo, Pooja."

"Oh my gosh." The cousins wept to each other, sharing their grief until Luke said, gently. "We need to go. We must warn planets."

"I-"

"Comms can be intercepted." Luke said, warningly.

"See you then." Pooja said.

"If we just could have found a way to destroy it." Leia said to Ryoo and Pooja once they disembarked.

Ryoo smiled mischievously. She waved a datapad. "The plans, milady."

"Give them over quickly." Leia ordered, "I think we were followed."

Just then Bail rushed over and hugged Luke and Leia. "We feared the worst, truly."

"The worst could still happen, Uncle Bail, the ship was followed."

"_The Falcon_, no way." Han argued.

Leia gave him a withering look. "I will start to prep the fighter pilots." Luke said, glad to have something to do. "I will come with you."

"I will browbeat technicians." Leia said and Ryoo followed.

"My payment." Han called.

"Ryoo, you handle that." Luke said, trying to avert the inevitable fight.

"No." Leia said, frostily.

Luke sighed, but Ryoo and Pooja gave him amused smiles.

Leia returned slightly triumphantly when Jan Dodonna said, "Commander Luke Naberrie shall lead a team and Commander Pooja Naberrie another, Perkins shall lead a third."

Leia and Ryoo flashed good luck at their siblings.

The alarm went off then. "Nice to fly with you again, Luke." Wedge Antilles said as they raced to the X-Wings. All the Naberrie children had fought with the Rebellion.

Luke smiled at Wedge, who would be his wingman.

Wedge introduced him to Biggs Darklighter who would also fight with him.

"Luke Naberrie, call-sign Gold Leader."

"Nice to meet you, Goldy."

Luke smiled, he could tell Biggs would be a good friend.

A few minutes into the conflict the Rebellion had an upper hand. Then a new TIE fighter came into the fray. Vader! Luke thought. He had to damp down on his force usage. He had been using the force to aid him.

"Vader is there." Leia, who was in the Coordination room said.

"How do you know." Madine asked.

"Uh… my brother told me. None of you heard the comm..?"

Ryoo knew the drill. "I did." She lied.

"Sorry." Leia said to Ryoo in Nubian.

"Watch it in the future."

The Rebellion's leaders watched tensely as Vader destroyed many Rebel fighters. Finally, after even Pooja had been forced to land with damages and Luke was one of few fighters left Leia started to panic. _Stop worrying about Vader and go!_ She sent.

"Luke.' Ryoo said, noticing the number of TIES, including Vader's, on his tail.

"YEAAH. You are clear knock it in kid."

_Sorry Obi-Wan_. Luke turned off his targeting computer and fired.

_Good_. Leia, Pooja, and Ryoo thought.

**Chapter 2**

"I guess they think the best way to inculcate me in the rebellion is to give me tasks." Leia said, after she finished the medal ceremony.

Leia admitted to herself, though, that it was a good idea. After all, she was the elected queen of Naboo. Therefore, she was the highest ranking person there and… she thought, allowing herself a little vanity, the best looking.

"That was awesome, Lei." Pooja said, coming in to her cousin's room.

"Where are Ryoo and Luke."

"I am not good enough for you." Pooja teased. "They are planning the memorial services."

Leia got up and went to her elder cousin. "Yeah." Pooja said, trying to pretend she had not been crying. "I just came to get you because I felt you should be in on it."

"Thanks for thinking of me, I guess my brother didn't."

"Lei, he wanted to spare you the pain."

"I know." Leia had retreated behind her 'queen mask'.

Pooja was the opposite, shewore her emotions on her sleeve, which Leia supposed, was why she had become a pilot and not a diplomat.

Leia and Pooja joined Ryoo and Luke.

"Hey." Luke said.

Leia whacked her brother on the head for good measure and Luke decided that was a sign to apologize. Luke apologized, but Leia was only slightly ameliorated.

"So where are we so far?"

"Well, Bail and Garm said the base will be invited to the ceremony."

"Duh." Leia said, "if that is all the planning-"

"I want to fly to the remains of Naboo install a memorial yard."

"A nice way to get back at the Empire. Show they can never destroy all of Naboo." Pooja said, warming to the idea.

"But only us." Leia said, "No one else needs get hurt for our craziness."

"I have started work on the memorial stone." Luke said, leading his siblings to the back where he had started the engraving procedure. "The Naberrie family: Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, Darred, and Padme Amidalla. You are remembered and loved. You gave your lives to the galaxy and Naboo, and we will never forget. We remember and take up your banner. FREEDOM. PEACE."

"Nice, Luke." Leia said, the words were ones they had agreed on for a memorial ceremony.

"I wanna plant some Lily flowers." Ryoo said. "Mama and Auntie Padme loved them."

"Yeah, and some Jasmine for Grandma." Luke said.

Pooja hugged Luke and Leia, Ryoo.

"Drat us, we can't even get through crying.

"All right, the memorial service is planned for tomorrow night." Luke said.

Leia looked at him, "Uncle Bail said we need to abandon Yavin soon and we won't be able to plan there because we don't know the temperature of Ord Mandell. We leave in 2 nights and I did not want the ceremony to be rushed by imminent departure."

"Where the next base is." Leia explained to Pooja.

"Fine, but then we stay and plan now." Ryoo said.

Bail came in a few minutes later, and the Naberrie kids hid the memorial stone.

"Plans?"

"We will leave to get food, flowers, and other materials." Ryoo said, daring Bail to argue, "then tomorrow at 1600 people will gather outside, where we will have holographs looming. Luke, as the Jedi, will speak some prayers. You wanted to speak, and then I, as the eldest, will speak for all the Naberries, and then we will eat."

"Good plan. Decorations?"

"Lilies, Jasmine, and a few roses." Pooja said.

"We plan to stay awake all night getting them ready." Luke added, smiling.

"Especially since you have to buy them." Bail said, he got the hint that the Naberries wanted to do this alone. "Can I help?"

"Just try and see the people who come are sober." Ryoo said, trying to lighten the mood.

Bail winced. "Getting Garm to come sober will be a trick."

"Is Mon Mothma all right with not making a speech." Leia asked.

Bail paused. The Naberrie kids looked at each other. "Can she keep it to a minute or so?"

"I will make sure." Bail said.

Ryoo got up, "Naberries, move out. Pooja, you are with me. Luke-"

"I hate to interfere, but especially at this critical juncture… we need to mix the two of you."

"You are right, Uncle Bail, we should have thought of that." Luke said. "Ryoo, you are with me. Leia and Pooja. Uncle Garm is loaning us some Corellian freighters. Get in them and turn out!"

"When are we putting the memorial yard up." Ryoo asked.

"Let's see how much stuff we can get. Don't forget we need to dodge Imps."

It ended up taking the Naberries, even split up, until next morning to get everything they needed.

"When do we put up the memorial yard." Pooja asked when they got back to their quarters.

"Right after the memorial service-" Luke began.

"-everyone will be expressing condolences. We leave 2 hours after the service." Leia and Ryoo said together.

"We have garlands to weave people."

"And the fighter pilots stay away from them." Ryoo said. "Luke, you especially. Last time you had to sort wool…"

The laughter was muted by the fact that the last time they had done such a task was for Padme's birthday… at home… on Naboo.

"Group hug." Luke pronounced.

Luke and Pooja set forth constructing an altar and revolving holograms.

The work was productive and fast. It was interrupted only by occasional crying spells. "I don't know how I would have done this without you all." Ryoo said, and everyone knew she didn't mean put on a celebration.

After a few minutes, Ryoo said, "As the oldest I order everyone to bed."

Leia, who was the youngest, threw a pillow at Ryoo but everyone climbed into his/her bed and slept until 2 hours before the ceremony, except for Luke who got up four hours earlier.

"I got food for everyone." Luke said, when he noticed everyone was awake.

"My favorite brother." Pooja said, grabbing for it.

"Sith!" Ryoo said, looking at a chrono.

"It is all right," Luke said, comfortingly. "The setting up is all done as well."

"My favorite brother." Leia said.

"You guys owe me big." Luke said.

"Next time Evelyn Mirkenstein calls, we'll pay up." Pooja said. Evelyn Mirkenstein was a Technician who had a crush on Luke.

Luke nodded seriously. Once everyone had eaten, Luke rushed them to the fresher.

They came out looking somber in mourning white, but gorgeous all the same. They formed up around Ryoo, who as the eldest, was the official Naberrie family representative.

"I thank you all for coming." Ryoo said, as everyone gathered around the altar in Republican style. "The Naberrie family welcomes you to this memorial where we shall remember, our Grandparents Ruwee and Jobal, mother Sola and though she was our Aunt, we considered her our mother-Emine."

As each name was mentioned a holo went up. For Emine, the holo that went up was Padme disguised as Emine.

They were all great people who will be missed.

Leia, as the youngest, lit the flame of remembrance though there were no bodies they could cremate.

Luke led the Nubian prayers. "Aaali aanina, Appa parivar Nabierre. Loutan deena. Beena, meena, reena. Ruwee Jobal, Sola, Emine-non obliviator."

Then Luke started the Jedi remembrance. "Though it is hard for us to think of this now. They are with the Force. This is a natural progression. What is born must die. What comes, must go. They died as they lived, in service to the light."

"May the Force be with them and with us."

Everyone in the room repeated. "May the Force be with us. Always."

At this everyone took a seat, except for the Naberries.

"I ask Sen. Mon Mothma, and a Councilor of the Rebel Alliance to come forward and say a few words." Ryoo said.

Mon Mothma, as was custom, stopped at the flame to incline her head before stepping in front to speak. "The Naberries have had a long standing tradition of speaking for freedom. Queen Amidalla, otherwise known as Padme Naberrie, at the age of 14 stopped an invasion. She stood forth and said no. Then as a Senator, she opposed the Emperor. She had the courage to give the Emperor a petition, in person, asking him to stop the raid on the constitution. Giving her life, finally, for the Republic. I know she would have been a great asset to this rebellion. The other Naberries stood strong during the Imperial invasion of Nabboo, refusing to give in or allow the Empire to destroy them. They took in and protected Naboo, at their own expense. We must remember the Naberrie family as we fight."

Ryoo and Mon bowed at each other as Mon sat down.

"I know ask Viceroy Bail Organa, of Alderaan and a close family friend of the Naberries, to come forward."

"I have known and treasured my friendship with the Naberries. I have enjoyed Ruwee's cooking and Jobal's kind words. I have retreated there when life got tough. When my head was not on straight and I thought maybe Palpatine was right, it was Padme who reminded me of what the Republic stood for. It was Sola who stepped forth and told me, I know what Padme told you-now do it. Be worthy of her legacy in the Senate. It was Emine who made me laugh. Emine, had the hardest job of them all, to come in as an outsider. To shelve her own pain and help raise the children… The children you see in front of you, Pooja, Ryoo, Luke, and Leia are the Naberrie legacy. What a legacy! Ryoo stood in front of the Senate and got Palpatine to believe that being a Naberrie she wavered. Then she stole the Death Star Plans. Pooja and Luke refused an order to fire on Gungans, and instead protect the Gungans from the xenophobic Empire. Then Luke, as you all know, destroyed the Death star. Leia, her Majesty Queen of Naboo, faced down Darth Vader himself. Refused to give information. Refused to sell all of us out. Were it not for her courage, we would all be dead. What a legacy the Naberries have. I started my speech with the everyday lives of the Naberries, because I know that is what they would want to be known for-their actions in peacetime. They were a peace loving, loving, family that I will sorely miss."

"Now, I speak for the Naberrie kids." Ryoo said, after bowing to Bail. "I start with a Nubian phrase, Parivaar hai uttam, parivar hai sab kuch. Family is best, family is everything. The Corellians think they have the monopoly on family-I say we do." Everyone laughed, surprisingly Han Solo did not retort. "I learnt not only this phrase, but the meaning behind this phrase from my family. I don't say we are perfect, we are not. But my grandparents, aunt, and mother came close. They taught me that I am first a Naberrie. I am first a daughter, sister, niece, and granddaughter. Then I am a Nubian and a member of this galaxy. My family lived this. Everyone knows and has heard of my aunt's exploits. My mother did her duty to her family, even after the Empire killed my father in their invasion of Naboo, she held strong for us. My aunt Emine was our second mother." Quite literally, Ryoo thought. "She was the one who hugged as when we got hurt, who told us stories and pushed us. I know I would not have accepted the responsibility of the post in the Imperial Senate as someone opposed to the regime without her."

As Ryoo went on, focusing on the personal aspects, Luke held Leia and Pooja, feeling their deep anguish.

After Ryoo finished the Naberrie children rose as one and bowed to the flame. "We cast of mourning here and now." The said the ritual phrase, removing their white veils, for the girls and head scarf for Luke, of mourning and casting them into the fire. "We turn the mourning into honoring them and their legacy. We shalt not fail you."

The four children helped each other up. "We will be fine." Luke whispered.

"I request that all guest adjourn to the side room." Garm said, speaking for the Naberries as Ryoo did not.

"Are you all right." Bail said, coming up the four, as Garm ushered the others out.

"Sorry." Ryoo said, eyes downcast.

"Don't be sorry for missing your family. Turn that sorrow into anger."

"Turn that sorrow into determination." Luke said.

"This isn't the last memorial." Leia said, her lip twitching.

"I can handle the Naboo memorial." Bail said.

"Thank you, but it is my responsibility as the Queen of Naboo." Leia said.

"Just remember I, Garm, and Mon are here to help." Bail said.

"I thank you for that." Leia said, her voice softening.

"We neglect our guests." Ryoo said, interjecting.

Bail nodded and allowed the Naberries, who were anxious to leave for Naboo, to go attend to their guests.

"If I hear one more person say they are sorry about grandma, grandpa, mom, and Aunt Padme who doesn't actually mean it-" Pooja said, breaking off as the Naberrie children set fly in The Pride.

"They are trying to help." Ryoo said, to try and calm Pooja.

"I-It- It is just hard." Pooja said. "We can't even openly remember Aunt Padme!"

"We will give them a proper remembrance. That is one thing this memorial yard allows us to do" Luke said, calmingly.

"Let's all get some sleep." Leia said, half an hour later.

"I will man the controls." Pooja and Luke said at once.

Leia and Ryoo left Pooja and Luke to sort out who would fly when.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will not believe what I found." Luke said, waking up Ryoo, Pooja, and Leia.

Pooja laughed, hysterical laughter to be joined by both Ryoo and Leia when they looked out the nearest viewport. "The Empire could not destroy it."

"No matter how many times they tried." Luke finished.

"I cannot believe so much of it is intact." Leia said, getting out to inspect the house.

"Well, at least enough to put up a good memorial garden." Luke said, he sensed something…. "Let me inspect it first, you guys get the materials together."

Pooja made a face at him. "My project, my idea, my rules." Luke said, firmly.

Leia sensed her brother's determination, she put a hand on Pooja's arm. "Come on."

Ryoo followed Leia and Pooja followed after a last glance at Luke.

"All done, master. " Pooja said, coming out.

"You have your guarded face on." Pooja said after inspecting Luke's face.

Luke inclined his head, he was not going to reveal what he found, especially not given what he had sensed.

"What did you find." Leia asked.

Luke turned away. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Share the burden, Luke." Pooja pleaded.

"I am the oldest, I order you to tell us."

Luke laughed a laugh with no humor in it. "Make me." _Oh I don't want anyone else to have the knowledge that I do. To see the sight that I did, my mother, the one who cared for us so lovingly, dead... of SMOKE INHALLATION! I'd rather they hate me than know that._

"Luke!"

"The Empire does not know about our mother being alive longer than they thought." Luke said, finally, figuring that Leia would get it out of his brain and some point.

"How do you know that?"

"I found Mother, she was…hidden." Luke's eyes showed his anguish. "She survived the initial massacre, but when they burnt the house she died… smoke inhalation."

"You know who set fire to the house."

"Darth Vader." Luke's eyes burnt with hatred until he controlled it.

Pooja put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Let's cremate her body then."

"She-she wasn't in good condition. I wanted to spare you all that last sight."

"Stop it you two!" Pooja snapped, when Leia was about to retort.

"Don't start fighting now." Ryoo added, her voice softer. "We need to hang together, not separately."

After a moment, Luke and Leia hugged. "Well, I did leave lighting the pyre until we were all together." Luke said.

"Leia, this is yours." Ryoo said, softly.

Leia gulped, lighting a pyre was much harder when the body of a loved one was on it.

Leia did and years of diplomatic training stopped her from breaking down completely.

"Beloved mother, beloved aunt. We shall miss you." Ryoo said, her voice clear.

"I shall not miss you." Luke said, his voice clear, "for I know you will always be with me and me with you."

After allowing everyone to grieve for a few moments Pooja said, "come on. We need to hurry."

The four worked quickly and hard at constructing the memorial garden until Luke looked up. "Someone is following us." He said, his voice distant.

Pooja raised her blaster, but Luke pushed it down. "Solo, come out." Luke said.

Han Solo meandered into the scene. "What are you doing here." Leia asked, furious.

The other three exchanged patient looks, they knew Leia would take her grief-induced anger out on Solo. _I guess it is better than her taking it out on us..._

Luke tuned them out as they bantered after hearing that Bail had hired Solo to follow them and make sure they did not get themselves into too much trouble.

"Let's continue our work." Luke whispered to Ryoo and Pooja.

Fifteen minutes later, Leia returned to the task of building with Solo lurking. "Insufferable…. NERF-HERDER!"

Surprisingly, the insufferable nerf-herder quietly lent them a hand later on. When Leia looked at him, surprised, he spoiled the moment saying, "It'll help us get outa this asteroid belt faster."

Luke, however, suspected there was something else motivating his work, especially when Han asked, "Do you guys know who did this."

"Vader." Luke replied.

"That Machine needs to get what is coming to him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On Coruscant_- Vader knelt before Palpatine in his private throne room.

"The destruction of Naboo served its purpose, Lord Vader." Palpatine said.

"Yes, my master." Darth Vader said, he hesitated.

"You would like to search for-your son." Palpatine said, cackling "Yes Lord Vader, I know about that."

"With your permission, my master." Vader said. _I should have known, Palpatine is strong in the Dark Side. _

"Do not worry yourself about him." Palpatine said, caressing the arm of his throne. "He will come to us."

"Still-my master."

"Go now to Dantoine and destroy the vestiges of the rebellion." Sensing Vader's hesitancy Palpatine cackled. "Do not worry about your son, he shall come to us. Now go!"

Vader bowed. "Yes, my master."

"Luke will come, especially given this piece of art." Palpatine pushed the button on the arm of his throne and cackled, as it came into sight.

"I will come straight back after Dantooine and then ask the Emperor permission to go after Luke again." Vader thought.

A report, however, made Vader detour after the mission was complete, to the ruins of Naboo.

"She loved this place and now its gone." Came to him, unbidden.

Vader quashed those feelings. "It was a hotbed of rebellion."

"Where is this reported memorial." He asked, a nervous Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant pointed to an asteroid, the one with the sense of Padme all over it.

The struggle made Vader even angrier. "Come along then." He said.

He went to the asteroid and found the memorial garden.

"Destroy it." He said to a group of stormtroopers and marched back to the Executor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­"At least the memorial lasted that long." Pooja said to Luke, as Luke, Pooja, and Ryoo sat in their common area.

"Yeah, it served its purpose." Luke said, gazing into his cup of Kaffe.

"We will build a great memorial once this war is over." Ryoo said, putting her hand over Luke's and Pooja's.

"Where is Leia." Pooja asked.

"Arguing with Solo." Luke said.

"They need to admit they like each other." Pooja grumbled

The three winced as they heard the loud Corellian and Leia come closer to the common area.

"I am being sent to Ord Mantell with him!" Leia said, outraged as she came in, thankfully without Han. Leia turned on Ryoo, "did you know about this?"

Ryoo had been invited to be part of the Inner Council. Ryoo knew they were considering inviting Leia as well and she had been pushing for that.

"Leia, you want to be on the inner council? You need a big mission to 'prove' yourself. Ord Mantell could do that for you." Ryoo said, "Captain Solo knows the terrain and has a fast ship."

Leia consented, angrily sitting down. But then she sat up. "Oh, I have exciting news too!"

"What." Luke asked, when Leia did not continue.

"Someone rebuilt the memorial!"

"Ha!" The three said.

"On that note, Luke and I need to leave for exercises." Pooja said, getting up and stretching her legs.

Luke got up as well. "Leia, I am going to be one of your back-up's at Ord Mantell, if that makes you feel better."

Leia threw wadded paper at Luke, knowing that meant he had known Solo was going to be sent.

Luke's deep laugh resounded after he and Pooja had left the room.

"I got it!" Leia announced, excited coming in. "I was invited to join the Inner Council."

"Congratulations." Luke said, moving to pull out the chicilote cake with fizzberies, Leia's favorite. Luke had had it ready, knowing Leia would be invited. _She had to be for multiple reasons_.

"It is a shame your first decision is going to be where to move the base." Pooja said, commenting on the fact that Imperial incursions had increased drastically.

Leia shifted on the bed, but her expression of excitement did not decrease. This, for her, was validation. It was validation of her work and her efforts. The fact that she spilt some cake on her favorite white gown also could not dampen her spirits

Ryoo re-plaited Leia's hair to calm herself. "How does the Empire keep finding us."

"We will be fine, Ry." Leia said. "Truth and justice are on our side."

"You sound so much like Aunt Pad when you say that." Pooja said. "She was convinced the rebellion would win."

"It will." Luke said, trying to convince everyone in the room, his earnest blue eyes touching on all of his siblings.

Leia started humming an old Nubian folksong and after a moment Ryoo joined, then Luke and finally Pooja. In Basic the folksong goes Truth and Justice. Oh, if I have truth and justice what else do I need. If I have truth and justice and am severed, I'll be put whole again. Truth and justice stay with my Naboo so I'll never have to worry 'bout her again.

"If life were folk-songs." Pooja said, still pessimistic.

"I thought you could fly circles around any Imp." Luke said, trying to tease her out of her pessimism.

"It's the second Imp I worry about." Pooja shook her head, and her black hair with brown highlights swatted Leia. "Sorry, Leia. Congrats. Sorry you guys, I think patrol tonight will be good for me."

Pooja walked out. "I'll go after her." Luke said.

"Give her some time." Ryoo said.

A tingling sensation in the force, led Luke to reiterate,"I think I will go after her. I'll just follow at a distance."

Luke went to where Pooja's X-wing was usually berthed.

"Lieutenant Naberrie

"Red 3 leaving base." Luke heard Pooja call.

Luke ran to his own X-wing. "Commander Naberrie." A syrupy sweet voice, accompanied by a clovey smell caused Luke to internally groan as he reminded himself of Jedi patience.

"Ms. Mirkenstein."

Luke tried to subtly shrug her off as she came close enough to touch him.

An alarm went off just then. "Sith!" Luke exclaimed, forgetting Jedi patience.

"Forgive me, Ms. Mirkenstein." He said, trying to remember what Obi-Wan and his mother had taught him of 'gentlemanliness'.

"Evelyn." Evelyn Mirkenstein said, a wistful look on her face as Luke took off.

"Commander Naberrie, this is base." Ryoo's voice came. "Return now."

Luke pretended he hadn't heard. "Luke, you cannot help her." Leia's pained voice came. "That is the Executor out there."

Luke continued to fly towards Pooja's surrounded X-wing. He increased speed as he saw the X-wing trapped by a tractor beam.

"No." He whispered.

Luke used his connection with Pooja, having grown up with her, and knowing her Force sense to follow her, not caring that Darth Vader was on the ship with her. He ignored the fact that doing this would mean Darth Vader would know that he was a trained Jedi.

He followed her to a planet called Mustafar. As Luke got closer he sensed deep betrayal and anguish. The dark side was strong on Mustafar… Nevertheless he landed carefully and followed her sense. "Vader has left her alone." Luke said, elating, though part of him knew it was a trap.

"Pooja!" He said, thankfully, seeing her across the pool of volcanic fire.

"It's a trap!" she said.

"That's okay." Luke said, somersaulting to her and setting her free.

It was after he somersaulted with Pooja back to the main rock that he felt Vader. He remembered practicing a maneuver like this at the age of 5. "Pooja, run to my X-wing." He said, "I will be fine."

Pooja looked like she was in double minds, "Go!" He said, taking out his lightsaber.

_Now I will be able to avenge Naboo… no, revenge is of the dark side. Control Luke. Control._

Vader unleashed a barrage of force-lightning, forcing Luke to leap towards the pool of fire. "Pitiful. Maybe you are not as strong as the Emperor feared."

Luke leaped upward from the rock he had hidden on. "Perhaps. But only time will tell." He said, raising his lightsaber to meet Vader's saber.

Luke turned and deflected a lightsaber attack from the other side. "Perhaps you and the Dark side are not as strong as you thought." Luke said, after disarming Vader.

"Child, you have yet to learn the power of the Dark Side!"

Luke ducked as Vader sent a rock towards him and then responded with his own rock. Vader unleashed a barrage of force lightning.

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough." Luke said, unable to control his anger at this. "He told me you killed him."

"No. I am your father."

Luke looked at that man; so different from anything he thought his mother could love. He looked at that man and thought of the pain that his mother had endured. He looked at that man. A worse thought hit Luke then… _his mother, grandmother, grandfather… his entire family had lied to _him. "No!"

They were not even alive for him to question them.

"Embrace your destiny Luke. You will join me. The Emperor and I have foreseen it."

"Even Obi-Wan knew this to be true. Why do you think he lied to you? He knew you could be the most powerful Jedi ever. Son, look around you. This is where I discovered Obi-Wan's treachery. The treachery of one I loved…. This is where I realized, there is only one thing, power."

Luke felt Leia coming closer. The thought gave him some comfort. "I will never join you!"

He leapt off the rock as Vader swung and severed his right hand. "Son, you will join me. Together, we will defeat the Emperor and install a new world order. One with peace."

Luke found this idea attractive, but at that moment he remembered the shards of Naboo, his mother… He knew Vader had killed her. That final moment of betrayal had confused him before, but now he knew… it was betrayal because Vader was her husband and he killed her.

"Never." He leapt even lower.

"Suicide." Vader said, contemptuously. "Maybe you really are weak. Not a fitting legacy to me."

Vader turned and walked to his ship as if nothing had happened.

"Over there." Leia said, directing Han. "I said there you…"

"Your worship, we are on Mustafar. A planet of fire. This means something-it means we have to fly cautiously!" Han said, his voice a little less sarcastic than usual.

"Never thought I would live the day when you were advocating flying cautiously." Leia grumbled.

"Leia, I see something!" Ryoo exclaimed.

"Pooja's ship." Leia said, "Han put us down."

"You said it, Chewie." Han grumbled, but he complied.

"Luke… fighting Vader." Pooja said, seeing Leia and Ryoo.

"What." Leia gasped. "He isn't ready for that!"

"Ah!" Leia said, collapsing.

"What." Han asked, scared.

"Luke…" Leia gasped, holding her head and then her right arm. "So much pain…"

"Chewie, will you please get Leia aboard _The Falcon_." Ryoo said, taking charge.

"How will you find Luke?" Leia asked, her voice fainter than usual.

"We will follow in _The Falcon_." Han said, his voice devoid of any humor.

Leia looked at him surprised, and that look shocked him out of his serious mood. "I wouldn't want a queen collapsing now would I, your Majesticness?"

Leia flared up. Ryoo diverted the fight, "let's go then."

Ch3They found Luke dangling off the side of a cliff, his expression unlike anything they had ever seen on Luke-filled with a deep despair.

"Luke." Leia said, hugging her brother tightly.

Leia was startled as to how stiffly Luke hugged back.

Leia muted a gasp as she noticed the stub without the hand. "Vader." Leia asked.

Luke nodded, not saying anything more than that… not needing to.

Han came to Luke's rescue. "Come on, your Naberrienesses, let's get the kid to bed. He looks like a Wampa came after him."

Luke pretended to sleep soundly and pretended to miss Han saying. "All right, I need everyone to choose a gunport. We have Imps on our tail."

_-I am coming for you, son.-_

"No." Luke moaned.

Leia crinkled her brow. "Darth Vader is sending to my brother."

Pooja, Ryoo, and Leia exchanged dark looks. "This mean he knows."

"Luke's not going to like this." Ryoo sighed, "but he is getting relegated to base duty or at least sticking undercover."

'That is not going to do anything, Ry." Pooja argued. "Vader will search him out and it will antagonize Luke."

"Something is deeply bothering Luke." Leia said, wrinkling her brow, sensing Luke's feeling that everyone was wrong.

"Later!" Han snapped, bringing Leia back to the present.

"Where is Luke." Ryoo asked, seeing Leia in their common area.

"Early morning patrol." Pooja responded for Leia, joining her sisters. She took off her large winter overcoat, as Leia kept the room warm somehow even though they were on Hoth.

"He still hasn't shared what is bothering him." Leia asked Pooja.

Pooja shook her head sadly. Ever since they returned from Mustafar, Luke had been distant from all of his siblings. He had taken on many solo missions and retreated into himself.

"Well, I have to talk with the Mon Calamarians." Ryoo said, getting up.

"I have a patrol in a little bit." Pooja said, "but shall we meet for the midday meal?"

"Same place as usual." Leia said, smilingly.

"Where in the universe is Luke." Leia said, worriedly when he did not show up even by the time that they had finished their meal.

Pooja got an idea. "Meet me in our common area in 15 minutes."

"Uh oh." Leia said to Ryoo. "Pooja is steaming."

"He took a leave of absence." Pooja said. "Garm said he thought we knew."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "I hope you return all right, Luke. Once you do, I will kill you."

On Naboo- "How could you have married Vader?" Luke asked, gazing at the memorial yard and the ruins of the house he grew up in.

Luke broke down. "You always said I had my father's genes. Is this what you meant? Am I fated to be Vader?"

Luke hugged the memorial stone, realizing how futile it was to hug stone.

He remembered his mother's smiling face. He remembered her determination and her sadness. Her sadness…. was a result of his father's betrayal, Luke realized. "That means Vader was not always Vader… he was at a time, Anakin Skywalker."

"And a good friend." Obi-Wan said, softly, appearing.

"You lied to me." Luke said, whirling on Obi-Wan.

"I told you the truth… from a certain point of view."

"From a certain point of view." Luke said, slightly angry.

"Luke, you will find that many of the truths we cling to, depend on our point of view."

Luke laughed, slightly.

"Besides, I think your recent thoughts are on the right track. What of your mother's memory? What are you doing to her commitment to keep her family together by disregarding yours? What of the pain you are causing Leia, Pooja, and Ryoo."

Luke ducked his head, ashamed.

"Go back to Hoth, and do your duty to your family." Obi-Wan said, adding to himself, "Your solo mission will come soon enough."

"Thanks Obi-Wan." Luke said.

He sat and meditated lightly for a few minutes, and then left, leaving only a flower at the base of the memorial garden.

"Luke is back." Leia said, waking Ryoo and Pooja later that night. "Better yet, his sense seems a lot lighter."

"So maybe he did need that leave of absence and it did him good." Pooja said.

"He is heading to leave a message for the Inner Council." Leia reported, somewhat disappointed. "But he says, he will be with us in a minute."

Luke was true to his word, and came back. "Leia, Pooja, Ryoo, I am truly sorry for the way I have been acting for the last month." Luke said, without preamble. "Vader told me something on Mustafar that… unhinged me."

"Why trust anything that murderous liar says."

"Because I knew it to be true." Luke paused, but knew he would get no better opening. "He is Leia and my father."

Leia physically recoiled. "No." She said.

Luke hugged her. "But, when in dealing with that I went to Naboo… I realized and Obi-Wan affirmed, this does not change who we are. It does not diminish the work we have done. We do not answer to Vader's legacy."

"Plus… Aunt Padme would never had married a Vader." Ryoo said, softly. "Who was he before he was Vader."

"A good man named Anakin Skywalker." Luke finished.

Leia was quiet, and Luke and the others knew they had to give her some time to deal with it.

As the Force would have it, the next day the Inner Council assigned Luke to a mission. "Commander Skywalker, this mission would put you in harms way." Mon Mothma said.

"Understood, ma'am."

"Especially now that, as a rumored Jedi the bounty on your head has been increased." Garm added.

Luke nodded. "I am ready sirs and ma'am."

"All right then." Admiral Ackbar wheezed. "There are rumors that the Empire is building another superweapon. The plans are located on a secret bunker at Endor."

"Break in and steal them." Mon Mothma added.

Luke did not miss the look Garm shot at Mon Mothma.

Luke, however, said nothing. He simply bowed and left.

He commed Pooja, the only sibling who would be unaware of this. "I gotta go to Endor. See you when I get back."

"Be safe." She said, Luke felt that her sense was worried.

Luke clicked his comm… then got in his X-wing. "Ready for an adventure Artoo?"

Artoo beeped the affirmative.

Luke flew to Endor. As he got closer, a weird sensation hit him. "Focus, Luke." He told himself.

Luke landed his X-wing in a forest, which caused him to have a couple close calls. "All right, Artoo." Luke said, once he finally landed the craft on the densely forested planet, "I may be awhile, guard the ship."

Artoo bleeped an affirmative and wished Luke luck. Luke snickered as his astromech unit informed him that it had no desire to tell Luke's family that he was dead.

Luke was struck by the word family—less than a year ago his world had been ripped from under him. His Aunt, mother, grandparents, his mentor and his life had been stolen. Yet now, his world had stabilized to an extent. He did not have them but he had his siblings, friends, and a cause.

Luke shook his head, this was not the time. He snuck right up to the building, using his force powers to divert animals. This saved him time, and limited the need to kill any animals. Luke knew, especially with the Empire's penchant to tag animals, that he would have otherwise had to kill many animals or risk being caught.

Luke reached deep inside of himself and used the force to map the position of the stormtroopers inside.

He then used his lightsaber to cut a hole in the wall. He crouched in the knee length grass and waited as three stormtroopers came to check on the noise. He waved a hand and convinced them that the hole did not exist. "Drat… animals." The stormtrooper said, observing what he thought was a wall. The stormtrooper captain activated an animal trap as he did not want this incident repeating itself when the Emperor came to visit.

Once they left Luke knew he only had a few minutes to get in, get the plans, and get out. Luke was so focused on this that he almost missed the animal trap, leaping over it just a second before it caught him. _Well, that actually buys me a few more minutes._

Luke walked softly to the sideroom where the plans were being kept. Once again, the Empire's paranoia helped the Rebellion. The Empire attributed the loss of the plans the previous time to traitors. Therefore, the Rebellion had learned, the real plans were in the side room.

The Empire had felt since the perimeter was well-guarded, the best security for the plans was to keep them away from human hands—put them in a side room that was locked at all times. The mainroom, that the Empire thought the rebellion would target for the plans, was heavily guarded with troops inside and out.

_Locks don't keep Jedi out._ He used the Force to sense the last numbers that were pressed.

He smiled grimly, as if he needed more evidence that his father-the erstwhile Jedi was involved-the numbers reorganized corresponded to the location of the largest Jedi massacre.

The doors hissed open. Luke walked in. He looked at the time, he had only two minutes to get the plans and get out. Luke frantically looked through the boxes and cartons. He found the datacard. _30 seconds to get out of here._

He raced quickly through the halls, and leapt through the hole.

As Luke raced away, the lieutenant on base commed Imperial Palace. "Your Majesty, Skywalker just left."

Palpatine cackled, "Excellent. He does not suspect a trap?"

"No, your majesty. I have scrambled Imperial walkers with orders to kill, but the pilots I sent are incompetent. They will not succeed. Even with Jedi powers, Skywalker will sense no deception."

"Excellent."

Palpatine closed the connection. _Things are going according to plan. In a few minutes Skywalker would discover…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am fine, Artoo." Luke said, trying to comfort the distressed droid after they entered space. "Just a little scraped. Nothing I am not used to."

Luke tuned out the droid once they reached hyperspace, a stray feeling he had not had time to analyze in the thick of battle reached him.

_"Get your hands off me." A lady said imperiously._

_"Come now, your ladyship, you should be glad to escape the fortune of the rest of your family." A man in Imperial uniform said._

_"Put her in." He ordered the stormtroopers holding her arms._

_The lady lifted her chin and displayed no fear as they put her in a carbonfreezing chamber."_

Luke gasped. "Aunt Sola!"

Luke reached out and remembered where this had come to him. He knew that this was most likely where she was being held.

His first instinct was to charge to his Aunt's rescue. "I must first get these plans to the rebellion and tell Leia."

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the Empire wanted him to pursue Sola… not the Empire, the Emperor.

Luke realized that Palpatine sensed him as a threat and wanted to neutralize him and Leia. Leia was untrained, and with the turmoil she was feeling over their father she could not be trained as a Jedi for the moment. The death of her brother would compound this, driving her to the dark side.

Therefore the Emperor saw Luke as the only threat to his supremacy, and therefore wanted to lure him with the promise of his Aunt.

"Artoo," Luke said softly.

Artoo beeped in return.

"Record location 23x24 planet-Endor. If, after I leave I do not return for some reason- give this location to any Naberrie remaining, and if none of us remain give it to Bail Organa."

Artoo beeped an affirmative.

Luke would have said Garm as well, but since the death of his mother Garm had retreated into grief especially as friction had developed between him and Mon Mothma.

As Luke neared the rebel base on Hoth he commed the inner council asking to meet with them immediately. He then commed Leia. "Lei, get the fam together. I need a word after I am done with the inner council."

Luke sensed Leia's emotions-happiness, as she sensed Luke was in less turmoil, and then confusion over his odd request.

"See you soon, sister." He said, his voice soft.

He clicked the comm. and then turned it off.

He landed, "Commander Knight Naberrie, the inner council is ready for you." A tech, thankfully not Evelyn Mirkenstock, said.

"Thank you." Luke said.

Luke gave Leia and Ryoo at the back of the room a reassuring smile, he had not taken the time to clean the grime off of himself.

Luke gave Garm Bel Iblis the plans. "I have retrieved the plans. However, the plans were in a sense a trap."

Luke did not elaborate even when asked. "The trap must be sprung by me. But, I ask the inner council keep my discovery of the trap secret. I am sure the Empire realizes I was on Endor and have taken the bait, the plans."

Luke did not add that the true bait was something else.

"I think the best plan would be to coordinate the two operations, yours and the dismantling of the second death star," Admiral Ackbar said.

Luke sensed an urgency, the Force told him that he had to move before the rebellion moved against the Second death star. The Emperor's calculations relied on Luke coming to him before the Death Star operation, therefore if he did not they would not need Sola anymore. Luke did not want to take that risk. Plus, giving him Sola's location was a distraction, Luke was sure the Death Star would be ready before the plans said they would be. Luke was supposed to go after Sola first, and it would be better to pretend they had fallen for that.

"Once I leave, call together the rebellion and announce the operation against the second death star." A plan came to Luke, "pretend you do not know I have left—put me in the battle plans, etc. Let the Emperor think I have sacrificed myself…"

Mon looked like she was going to argue, but Bail recognized the look in Luke's eyes. It was one both Padme and Obi-Wan had often worn, it signified a well-thought out plan.

"I think that sounds good." Bail said, before Mon could intervene.

Bail knew Garm would vote with him against Mon Mothma, and he could count on Leia and Ryoo's vote, though Admiral Ackbar might vote with Mon she would still lose.

"Please, inform me whenever the plans are about analyzed." Luke said, his voice indicating that he felt it was urgent he leave soon.

Luke bowed and took his leave.

He went to the common quarters where Pooja was waiting. Pooja came towards him and they saluted each other, laughing. "I'll shower, then hug you." Luke said.

"Like I want you to hug me." Pooja said, smiling.

Luke laughed, which was a welcome sound to Pooja. She had not heard him laugh whole-heartedly since Mustafar.

Luke took a shower, and then came out. By this time, Ryoo and Leia were back. "What is it, Luke?" Leia said, "Not that I am unhappy that you are over Mustafar but what prompted the change."

"I have reason to believe Aunt Sola is alive." Luke said.

The other three rose, hope shining on their face. "Wait," Leia said, suspicion building, "she is the real bait for you then."

"Yes." Luke said. "The Emperor is holding her at a storage facility, with the expectation that I will come after her."

The hope died. "I can do this." Luke said, earnestly. "Obi-Wan told me that for my last test I had to face… my father, and this will be that time."

"We are coming with you." Leia said, her face set.

"No." Luke said, then he reconsidered. "Pooja, can you cover me?"

Leia got angry. "Why her and not Ryoo and I?"

"Someone needs to watch the rebellion." Luke said, seriously. "Mon Mothma is a great lady, but she likes control a little too much for my taste. I claim no ownership over the rebellion-"

"-but someone needs to make sure the rebellion stays true to the principles set at its outset. Make sure it stays a Rebel Alliance." Ryoo said, seeing where Luke was going.

Leia was not completely mollified. "Leia, if they defeat me-you are the only hope." Luke said, looking deep into her eyes. "Only a Skywalker can defeat Vader and the Emperor."

Leia looked away. "Leia," Luke commanded, "look at me."

Luke did not want to say the next part aloud. "_Anger, aggression, fear –they are the dark side_." Luke sent. "_There is no such thing as righteous anger. You may attack with anger for revenge over a wrong, but in attacking for revenge you lose the purpose. Always remember that sister dear. Your family is always with you."_

"Don't do that you two!" Pooja said, in annoyance. "It is like listening to half a conversation."

Luke got the vague sense that someone was spying on them, but brushed it off especially as he sensed no malicious intent around.

Luke ate a hearty meal and meditated until his comm.. rang. "It is time." He said, quietly. "Pooja."

Luke and Pooja hugged Ryoo and Leia. "Pooja, stay back." Luke instructed, as they took off. "I will approach and go in. If I do not come out in 3 hours, bomb around the perimeter. If I still do not come out-bomb the facility, Artoo will give you the coordinates."

"Assassinate the Vader and Emperor." Pooja said.

Luke was silent. He knew regardless of how resolved he was, there was always the risk… "Assassinate you in case you have turned dark."

"Yes." Luke half-whispered. "If I am not out in 3 hours I am dead, in some way shape or form."

"Luke…"

"Promise me, Pooja. Promise me you will not let me, or them, wreak havoc over the galaxy. I don't want Leia to have to face a dark father or me."

"I promise." Luke sensed her reticence, but also her resolve, she would do it.

As agreed, Pooja fell back a parsec away from Endor whereas Luke landed. He pretended not to know the Emperor would allow him into the throne room in the storage facility.

He, therefore, made the battle with the Red Guard look real and then blew a hole in the side of the wall.

He was surprised, however, that the Emperor allowed him to get to Aunt Sola.

"You are destructive towards Imperial property." The Emperor said, cackling.

"You refer to me melting the wall in both the storage facility here and half a kilometer away." Luke said. "Yes, Your Majesty, I know it was a trap. You did not lure me here, I willingly took the bait."

"Regardless…I knew the carbon frozen Sola, would be bait enough."

"And I counted on you wanting to save your poor sisters the pain in case you were wrong." Palpatine said.

"You have failed, young Skywalker." Palpatine continued, "soon you will be dead-and then your aunt- then your sisters."

Luke smiled, softly. "We shall see." Luke said.

Palpatine's face distorted, Luke's sense promised resolve. He launched a volley of Force lightening at Luke. Luke deflected it, easily.

"I shall not be destroyed so easily, your highness." Luke said.

"You shall join the dark side, or die." Palpatine said. "That was merely a taste, boy. How long do you think you can deflect the power of the Dark Side!"

A danger sense reached Luke. "_Pooja_!" He screamed in his mind, trying to dampen it.

Palpatine smiled broadly. "Yes, Lord Vader is pursuing your cousin. She is woefully overmatched."

"Join me, young Skywalker, and you will never have to worry about family dying. You will never have to worry about the raw pain of conflict." He said, his voice soothing. "You can keep them all safe."

Luke found himself entranced for a moment. _Then images of his mother, Obi-Wan came to him. His mother quietly and firmly establishing a rebellion, giving herself to the galaxy and her children. His mother's eyes… so sad, that sadness was put there by the Empire! His sisters' sorrows-caused by the Empire and the Dark side. "LIES!" His brain screamed at him._

"Never." He said, shaking himself out of it. "You have failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me. A warrior for the light, like my mother before me."

He deflected another force bolt, feeling himself weaken. He reached out with the force and hit the switch that began to unfreeze Sola. _If I die, this way she will still be free and I will still have succeeded._ So be it. Jedi." Palpatine said, unleashing a torrent of force lightening.

Luke ignored the pain, reaching out instead to his father. Images of his mother had given him an idea…_ -Father!-_

_-Finally, you accept me…-_

_-I always accepted Anakin Skywalker, even when I thought he worked for the Empire as a functionary.-_

Luke sent images of Sola, Padme, Jobal, and Ruwee playing with him and Leia.

_-Padme was alive?-_

Luke felt his father was distracted from his pursuit of Pooja_. -Yes, Father. You burned her alive yourself.-_

Luke sent what he had sensed on Naboo.

Then he sent the images of Sola frozen in Carbonite.

_-this is how you and your Empire reward one who cared for your family?"-_

Luke felt his father's fury grow. **-**_Help me, father! Help your family_**.-** He said, as he weakened.

He, unwillingly, cried out in the Force in pain.

_Even if I die now_, Luke, who was incredibly weak, thought, _I have done good. I have restored my father to the light side._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke felt his father's fury at the Empire. _-Anger is of the Dark Side, Father. Rejoin the light. Regain your family.-_

Anakin Skywalker snickered gently in the force. _My son, lecturing me about the nature of the force_.

He flew fast and furious to the surface of the planet. "Now, you die." Palpatine exulted.

"Not so fast, my master." Vader said.

"Lord Vader, what a surprise." Palpatine said.

'No so pleasant a surprise."  
'I did as you wished, I delivered your son to you."

"Half maimed."

Luke sensed his father was going to attack in anger. **-**_Wait! Attacking in anger has unexpected consequences. The last time you did it, you killed one you loved. The same will happen again-Anakin Skywalker will die again if you attack in anger.-_

But, the moment of hesitation, while Vader cleansed his mind, allowed Palpatine to launch a volley of force lightening at Vader.

Luke felt remorse, that the hesitation he mandated hurt his father. **-**_Do not be sad, son. You saved me. You gave me peace_**.-**

Luke knew what he had to do. He reached deep inside himself and got up. He waved his lightsaber in front of his father, deflecting the Force Lightening which then rebounded and hit the Emperor.

The Emperor crumbled as the force lightening reflected over all of his face.

Luke cringed as the Force Impact of Palpatine's Death hit him.

He turned to his father, only to find Anakin Skywalker was already dead. "Be at peace, father."

Luke, however, was at peace. He had restored his father to the light side.

Luke then remembered Aunt Sola, whom he had unfrozen. Before he could look for her, he collapsed. "Easy there, kid." A welcome voice, drawled.

"Han." Luke asked. "Tell Pooja-"

"I sent her back to base. I said it didn't take two of us to babysit two kids." Han drawled. "Her ship was obviously too small for the two of you, and there is an attack imminent if you didn't know."

Luke relaxed as he felt Chewie pick him up. "I'd appreciate if you'd tell the lady we are friends, she's been fightin' like crazy since we took her out of the middle of the fighting."

"Aunt Sola!" Luke said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Luke, that you?"

"Yes." Luke said.

"Neither of you is strong enough to go to the other right now." Han said, pushing Sola down and allowing Chewie to push Luke.

Luke felt Sola start at hearing the unfamiliar voice. "It's okay Aunt Sola, he is a friend-Captain Han Solo."

"A friend who expects to get paid well." Han said, not asking why Luke was calling Sola "Aunt". More than not asking… Luke sensed that he was not surprised that Luke was calling the woman everyone thought his mother, Aunt.

"You were the one spying on us!" Luke said, everything clicking.

"You'd best be glad I was!" Han said.

"I am." Luke said, blacking out.

"Great." Han grumbled. "Chewie, get the kid. I'll see if I can carry her ladyship."

"Sola. Sola Naberrie." Sola interjected. "Thank you Captain Solo."

"Han." Han said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Han."

"Yeah…" Han said, strangely finding that he liked this spunky lady. He liked the fact that she respected him enough to call him by his title until given permission to do otherwise.

Han took the two to the Command cruiser. "Thanks Han." Luke said, getting up on his own. The healing trance, as short as it was, healed him for the shortterm.

"Oh thank goodness." Leia said, racing towards _The Falcon_.

Leia reached Han first and kissed him full on the lips. Luke was glad he was behind Han, else Leia would have slapped him, since he could not hide the smirk that came to his face.

Luke exchanged a 'finally' look with his other sisters. To everyone, including his own, surprise Han did not say anything except kiss back.

"Nice thing to come back to." Sola said, once Luke whispered what happened into her ear.

A blushing Leia hugged Sola, followed closely by Ryoo and Pooja.

"Lady Sola," Mon Mothma said, bowing deeply, "we are so pleased to see you alive."

Bail hugged Sola and Garm placed a hand on her shoulder. 'This is good luck to launch an attack to."

"Is that all you think about Garm." Sola asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No… I think about the day the Empire is defeated too." Luke was pleased to sense Garm's sense lightening, albeit a bit. _The defeat of the Empire should take care of the rest._

Everyone broke out laughing.

"The attack must commence." Admiral Ackbar said.

"With your permission, Admiral. I would like to fly." Luke said.

Ackbar looked torn. "Are you well enough?"

"Yes sir."

"All right, why don't you take joint command with Major Naberrie."

Pooja and Luke grinned at each other.

"I must get to the command room." Leia said, looking at Ryoo who seemed unable to leave her mother.

"I should go to." Ryoo said, reluctantly.

"I am coming."

"Mama!" Ryoo and Pooja said.

Sola gave them a look that reminded everyone present that Sola Naberrie was the elder sister of Padme Naberrie. "I will get a repulsor chair." Bail said, recovering first.

"I thank you, Viceroy."

Sola gave Pooja and Luke a hug. "Remind the galaxy that Naboo may be destroyed, but the Nubian spirit is not."

The attack had already been named, the Revenge of Naboo.

"My call sign is Padme." Pooja said.

"Mine is Naberrie."

Sola laughed as she got the full meaning. "And you have joint command."

Luke nodded. 'We need to get going."

As he had last time, Luke slapped Wedge Antilles on the back. "Ready to take on another Death Star?"

"Always, boss."

Luke laughed.

"Flight Revenge of Naboo, are you ready?" Luke asked.

"Roger that."

Luke waited as each ship checked in. "Wait for my go." Pooja said.

Luke waited until Admiral Ackbar commed him. "Launch!"

"Go!" Pooja commanded.

They took off in perfect formation, only to find the Imperial fighters in disarray.

"The Emperor's death must have done this." Luke mused.

Luke felt pity for the Imperial fighters. "Imperial fighters, this is Rebel Alliance Flight group 1. If you surrender now—you will be taken into custody and then released, pending Alliance rules."

"This applies to individual pilots, so don't think if you are the only defector you will not be accorded this courtesy." Pooja added, supporting her brother though she felt less sympathy for the Imperial fighters.

Luke and Pooja said, "hold the attack, rebel forces."

More than a few Imperials commed surrender. "Land on Endor." Admiral Ackbar instructed the surrendering ships.

Admiral Ackbar sent Leia to coordinate the surrenders.

Once this was taken care of, the unofficial cease fire was broken. "Alliance fighters, form up. Alpha 2" Luke commanded.

"Red 1." Wedge said, the first to be shocked out of the surprise at the formation Pooja called for.

Each alliance fighter checked in until they made a pincer and surrounded the Imperials.

Luke again called for the Imperials to surrender. This time many more did.

Luke privately commed Pooja. "As you take care of this, I will get the Death Star. It would not do for the Imperials to regroup. The ones on the Death Star are currently in even more disarray than the ones out here."

Pooja clicked her comm..

Luke wanted an excellent pilot for his back-up. "Captain Solo."

"On your tail, kid."

Pooja blocked Luke from sight as she led the dogfight against the remaining Imperials.

"On three." Luke said, launching himself into the Death Star.

Luke flew hard, having to maneuver around the obstacles Jerrejod had installed after the Rebellion had destroyed the First Death Star to prevent a repeat. _Well, we are about to prove that his efforts were in vain. The Death Star is still vulnerable_

Luke gave himself completely to the force and then launched the assault.

"We are good, kid." Han, who had fallen behind to take out the few batteries that were operating, said. "Let's get outta here."

Luke followed Han out, this time he was the one taking out the batteries that were operated by soldiers who would rather die and take out the rebels than surrender.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue-"A new era dawns on us." Mon Mothma announced. "One that will be ruled by peace and justice."

Sola tuned out the speech, and instead concentrated on her daughters, niece, and nephew.

Luke was limping only slightly, having exacerbated his injuries by flying.

Leia looked radiant, having recovered from her brush with sorrow and grief. Finding her Aunt alive had restored her confidence in the good in the galaxy. "Finding love, has not hurt either." Sola mused.

Leia was practicing her speech, Mon Mothma had named her Minister of State. This warmed Sola's heart, as it told her that regardless of differences with Mon Mothma in the past, the woman recognized the worth of the family. Ryoo confided that she felt Mon Mothma had more calculated interests. Since Leia and Luke's relationship to Padme had been revealed—there had been an outpouring of support. Ryoo felt that Mon Mothma had recognized this and felt that if she didn't appoint Leia Minister of State, Mon could lose the next election.

Regardless of any self-interest involved, Sola was glad for Leia and thankful to Mon Mothma. She was especially thankful that Mon had given Leia, and the others a vacation. Sola planned to cherish the time the family had together.

Once the vacation was over, Leia's official duties were to help Luke set up the Jedi Academy on Yavin. Yavin would be Sola's home too. The sorrowfully few Nubian refugees were being given shelter on Yavin. Sola was the acting queen, having been elected as, well, she ran unopposed.

This was not a job Sola had ever wanted, but she was a Naberrie. She would never shirk her responsibilities to Naboo. Plus, this position would allow her to give the children a stable home when they had time from their responsibilities. Not to mention care for any grandchildren….Maybe it was time to 'subtly' hint to Han and Leia that they should think of marriage.

The end.


End file.
